


Jealousy

by AnzaRavensteele



Series: Friendship and Love [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzaRavensteele/pseuds/AnzaRavensteele
Summary: Javier and Yuzu are on a vacation together. A jealous fan of Yuzu kidnaps them and tries to force Yuzu to let go of Javi. Yuzu refuses and then things go down.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
> So this is my first story, please be nice. :)  
> Also English is not my first language, correct me if you want.  
> I am such a perfectionist and I guess I would have never shared that because I always find something to change whenever I read that chapter. So I am just gonna do it and learn from your feedback.  
> Hope you enjoy. ^-^
> 
> Oh and of course none of this is reality it is just fiction that came to my mind while reading other stories about our wonderful boys. ;)

Yuzuru shifted excited from one foot to the other as he waited for Javi. His mother stood beside him to see them off. She repeatedly asked if he was sure he packed everything. Yuzu turned towards her and nodded. „Don’t worry Mom. I made a list and have double checked it. I’ll be fine. “ He hoped that reassured her. She nodded carefully and Yuzuru turned his gaze back towards the street.  
„Your inhaler! “ His mother suddenly said. Yuzuru rolled his eyes. „The first thing I packed. I have one in my bag and one in my pocket. “ He pulled said inhaler out of his jacket. She sighed relieved. „And Javi has one as well. I’m sure he packed the one you gave him just in case. “ He smiled at the thought of Javier and the memory.

His mother had given Javi one of Yuzuru’s inhalers and asked if he could keep it around in case Yuzu might have an attack and doesn’t have his in reach.  
Javi had nodded and the inhaler was always at his apartment. That changed when Javi witnessed an attack during training. Since then Javi always had the inhaler in his pocket even while training. Yuzuru swore that Javi even had it in a pocket of his costumes at a competition. Yuzuru had learned that Javi even made a course what to do when someone had an asthma attack. He found it adorable how Javier has joined the concern his mother always had over him.  
When he first came to Toronto he guessed that Javi would be that kind of a man, but he thought that his mother would get Brian as well into that prevent-him-from-dying-at-an-attack-club. But for now, she didn’t or he just didn’t know yet.

While he was lost in his memory Javier came towards them. „Morning. “ He greeted. Yuzuru smiled bright and hugged Javier close. The older one laughed and put his hands around the smallers waist like always. They said goodbye to Yuzuru’s mother and got into the bus that arrived.  
Yuzuru took the window seat and waved at his mother as the bus took off. He was glad that they were doing that. They had planned that vacation for a long time. They found a small holiday home and rented it in a small village near the coast. Two weeks of relaxing and being with one another.  
The idea came because they had realised that they were close but didn’t really know a lot about the other. This was more the case about Yuzuru because he wasn’t that open. But he wanted Javi to be a friend in every part of his life. So, he asked if they would do this vacation to get to know each other better.  
They had a bus drive of 3 hours and soon Javi could feel Yuzuru’s weight against him. He smiled and run his hand through the youngers hair. Unlike him Yuzuru had trained yesterday and how he knows Yuzuru he had overdone it like usual. 

He woke Yuzuru up as they reached their destination. He smiled fondly at the exited shine in Yuzuru’s eyes. They got their bags and got out of the bus. Javi searched the address in his phone and they followed the GPS. Javier had already got the keys via post. The house was small and stood a bit alone. Javier opened the door and they stepped in.  
Yuzuru left his shoes at the door and carried his bag towards the sleeping room. They shared a room but there were two beds. Yuzuru claimed the one at the window. He began unpacking which amused Javier. Yuzuru was always so organised and neat. He dumped his back on the other bed and followed Yuzuru’s example and unpacked.  
Then they explored the house a bit. They found the fridge was empty as they expected. They planned to go shopping for groceries and get to know the village a bit.  
They needed quite some time because Yuzuru always paused to take photos. Javi smiled but he suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked behind them. He kind of had the feeling that someone was watching them.  
„Javi look! There is the beach!......Javi? “Yuzuru turned towards Javier as the Spaniard didn’t react to him. He saw the concerned look on his friends face and walked to him. He followed Javier’s look. „What is it? “He asked irritated. Javier shrugged. „I thought someone was watching us, but it is probably nothing. Sorry. Let’s go. “He tried to smile. Yuzuru nodded carefully and turned around to follow Javier.

They arrived at the center of the village and Yuzuru pulled his Camera out of his bag and took a picture. He then waved Javier over to stand before the old church. He shot a photo and they switched positions. Yuzuru posed with a bright smile, that Javier loved so much, because Yuzuru‘s eyes were almost dissapearing. Javi looked at the small number on the screen of the camera showing him how many pictures Yuzu had taken. „Wow. I never thought you were addicted to taking photos. You really should do social media.“ He joked and Yuzuru laughed. „See, our trip is worth it. You already learned something about me.“ Yuzuru replied.  
Javier jumped when someone touched his shoulder. It was a young man. „Should I take a picture of both of you?“ The stranger asked politely. Javier smiled and nodded. „Yeah thanks. That would be great.“ He handed the man the camera and walkend over to Yuzuru. He put his arm around Yuzuru‘s waist and they both smiled in the camera. The man gave Yuzu the camera and wished them a nice stay here. 

They finally got to the supermarket. They started with the most basic stuff like water, tea, coffee and some fruits. Javier learned that Yuzuru loved strawberries. After that they debatted what they would cook for dinner. Javier insisted that he wanted to cook a Paella and Tortillas. Yuzu agreed under the terms that he wanted to try to cook something Japanese for Javi next week. They both knew that Javi was the better cook. They continued with eggs, milk, and some bread. Next were pasta and rice and the ingredients for their planend meals. They payed and packed everything in their bags. On the way back Javier found himself praying that Yuzuru wouldn‘t take pictures again. Luckily He didn‘t.  
Once back at the house they put their groceries in the rightful places. Yuzuru stretched and smiled at Javi. „So what we do now?“ He asked. Javier shruged with his shoulders. Yuzuru put a finger thougtful under his chin. „How about we look at the pictures I took?“ He then suggested and Javier agreed. Javier went to get them drinks, While Yuzu worked on connecting his camera to the TV. As they finished their tasks they sat on the couch and started with the pictures. Javi was amazed. Yuzuru seemed to be a good photographer. Well he never doubted that the Japanese had an eye for beauty. He captured the landscape and the village so nice. And the picture of him was nice as well. He saw why Yuzu had urged him to stand there. The lighting was just right. „Hm….when you retire you could become a photographer.“ He was kind of sad that these pictures wouldn‘t reach other people. Yuzuru could be a star on instagram with those. Maybe he should plan on getting Yuzuru to do at least a fake account to share his pictures with the world. Yuzuru laughed at that comment. „Javi is silly.“  
Yuzuru went to the kitchen to refill their glasses. He hummed happiliy. Suddenly he loooked up as he felt someone looking at him. He stared out of the window but there was no one. He furrowed his brows. Was he just imaginig things?


	2. Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some creativity. But I won’t promise that I always will update so fast but I will try.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos. <3
> 
> So this chapter starts light and then we get down to business.  
> Enjoy!

Yuzuru went back in the living room with the refilled glasses. Javi had switched on the TV and was watching the news. Yuzuru sat beside him. He glanced at Javi and remembered that the Spaniard had the feeling of being watched earlier in the village. Was he perhaps not imagining things. Was there someone watching them? All those questions and countless more swirled inside his head.  
„Yuzu? What’s wrong?“ Yuzuru blinked and looked in the concerned face of his friend. „Nothing.“ Yuzu tried weakly to dismiss the question. Javier huffed. „Yuzu I know you. Or at least your body language. You always furrow your brows and has this deep-in-thought look when something is bothering you.“ Javier stated and poked at Yuzuru’s brows. The Japanese sighed in defeat and pushed Javi’s hand away. Obviously Javi knew him well and a small smile appeared on his face. „In the kitchen I thought someone was watching me but there was no one.“ Now Javier‘s brow furrowed. „Maybe it is nothing.“ He said calmly but it didn’t soothe Yuzuru’s worry. „Alright come on. Let’s go to the beach an have some fun.“ He said and patted the youngers knee.

Yuzuru had agreed and they made their way to the beach. Javi felt relaxed. The beach reminded him of home. He pulled off his shoes to feel the sand between his toes. He looked over to Yuzuru. „Why don‘t you pull off your shoes? You will have sand in them.“ Yuzuru looked annoyed at the sand. „I hate the feeling of sand between my toes. And I can‘t swim.“ He said unhappy. Javi just seemed to fit here. He fitted more on frozen water. Javier laughed. „You are one. Olympic champion but can’t ride a bike or swim.“ He teased. Yuzuru crossed his arms over his chest. „Don’t laugh! It’s mean. I didn’t had the time.“ He argued.   
Javier decided to get Yuzuru to like at least the sand. He got Yuzuru with taking photos. He swore that Yuzuru took at least hundreds from the beach, the ocean and him. According to Yuzuru he looked right being at the beach and so he was the perfect motive. Sooner or later Yuzu was annoyed at having sand repeatedly in his shoes and pulled them off. Javier Shot a few pictures of Yuzu. When the sun began to go lower they went back to their house.

Yuzuru went to the shower while Javi began cooking his Paella. Yuzuru joined him in the kitchen. Then Javi instructed him to watch over their food while he showered. Yuzuru busied himself with sending pictures to his family and Brian. Then he asked his mother for a recipe of an easy Japanese dish. He went to the living room to put on some music. He hummed with the melody as he began walking back to the kitchen. 

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and pressed a piece of fabric over his nose. He thrashed and kicked behind him. His attacker let go with a pained sound and Yuzu turned around. He gasped as he saw a muscular man standing there with a mask covering his face. Yuzuru moved backwards and reached for something to defend himself. The only thing he got was a lamp. The knives in the kitchen came to his mind. He threw the lamp at the stranger and made for the kitchen. The lamp shattered and the man grabbed him. „Ah, you think you’re clever, hm?“ The man said while pressing Yuzuru to the ground. Yuzuru tried to free himself but the man sat on his legs and held his wrists with one hand. „Time to sleep kid.“ The man pressed the fabric again over his nose. Yuzuru smelled something and guessed it was chloroform. Everything went black.

Javier was still in the shower. He heard the faint music and hummed lightly. He was startled as he heard something crashing. He immediately turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried himself and put on his clothes. Javi stepped out of the bathroom. „Yuzu? Are you alright?“ Only silence was answering him.  
He went to the kitchen and saved the Paella from burning. Now he was concerned. „Yuzu!?“. He tried again.

He got to the living room and what he saw made him froze. Before he could process everything and do something he was hit at the back of his head. He fell to the floor and fell unconscious. The two strangers smiled down at their victims. They quickly bound the hands and ankles of Javier and Yuzuru and blindfolded them. They put both of them in the trunk of the car and drove off.


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another one is ready. I am really creative now. ^^  
> Well, I guess I hate myself for doing that to the boys but I promise there is a happy end waiting at the end of the road. :)  
> Enjoy anyway.

Javier regained consciousness. Slowly his senses began to work again. First, he realized that he was blindfolded, and he couldn’t move. He pulled at the rope binding him, but it just cut in his wrists. He continued analyzing the situation. Javier heard the sounds of a car and felt the movement. So, he guessed he was in the trunk. Then he felt a body pressed against his own. Yuzu! Javier remembered Yuzuru lying motionless under the stranger and than the hit to his head. Speaking of his head he felt the throbbing pain. He groaned.  
Than he concentrated again and was relieved as he found Yuzuru breathing evenly. He hoped the younger wasn’t hurt. He hadn’t sawn what the man did to the Japanese. But It wondered him that Yuzuru wasn‘t awake yet. He sighed and rested his chin on the top of Yuzuru’s head, breathing in his scent.  
Who had kidnapped them and why? And more importantly what did they want? He asked himself. Javier lay in silence waiting for either Yuzuru to wake up or the car to stop.  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity to him the car stopped and Javi could hear two people getting out of the car. The trunk was opened, and he tensed a bit. „Ah look who is awake.“ Said one of the men, while pulling Yuzuru out. The other grabbed Javier and shoved him forward.  
Javier found it quite difficult to walk without seeing where he goes. He was led downstairs and tripped at the end of the stair, which earned him laughing. He heard shuffling of fabric. Then they pushed him in a room. They removed the blindfold. Javi blinked several times. He saw one of the man laying Yuzu down and removing the blindfold as well. The man whore still masks so he couldn’t tell how they looked. The other man bound his ankles again.  
„What do you want?“ Javi dared to ask. „You will know soon enough. And now behave or we might get a bit unpleasant.“ The man answered cold. They went out of the room and locked the door. Javi looked around. It was quite dark and what he could tell the room was empty.

He pushed himself over to Yuzuru. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he was relieved that Yuzuru seemed not to be hurt. He sat beside the younger, his side pressed against Yuzuru. After a few minutes Yuzuru finally began to stir. Yuzu opened his eyes slowly and looked confused around. He needed a bit to remember and understand their situation. He felt the rope and tried to loosen it up. As that attempt failed panic began to raise in him. His breath became short and he wheezed. Javi moved in front of the Japanese. „Yuzu hey….everything is fine. Calm down okay?“ He spoke calmly and in a low tone. He felt Yuzu tremble. So Javier pressed his forehead against Yuzuru’s. „Breath with me okay? Slowly. In…..and out. Match my breathing. Yeah that is good. You’re doing great. In….and out.“ Javi continued that and Yuzuru seemed to calm down. Javi wished he could reach the inhaler that were in the pocket of his jeans.  
Yuzuru slumped against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. He trembled still but his breathing was even again. „Habi….thanks….“ He said with a raspy voice. Javier returned to his side and he leaned against him, resting his head on Javi’s shoulder. „What happened? Where are we?“ He asked. Javi sighed. „I don’t know. But I guess we will soon find out what they want.“ Not that he really wanted to know. „Rest a bit Yuzu.“ He Said softly. Yuzuru shook his head. „No Javi. I….I don’t want them to get here without me noticing.“ Javier smiled. He knew what Yuzuru meant. He was afraid that Javier might not be there if he wakes up. „Alright. What ever you want champion.“ He tried to lighten the mood. „Not funny Javi.“ Yuzuru commented but remained in his position. They sat in silence for what felt like hours. 

Light footsteps were outside the door and they both tensed. The door opened and four men in black still with masks stepped in. They were followed by a younger looking man who looked like a scientist. He looked angry down on them. „Fine you are both awake. Then we can get started.“ He nodded towards the men and they stepped towards Javi and Yuzu. Two men grabbed Javier and pulled him away from Yuzuru. Javier made sounds of protest. Yuzuru pressed himself even more against the wall as the scientist kneeled before him. „So dear Yuzu. I really admire you and I want the best for you alright?“ Yuzuru stared blankly at him. „I watched your every step and I must say I really don’t understand why you keep that one still around.“ He nodded towards Javier. „I mean it was a smart move to use him to get a better coach and it was nice of you to give him some of your spotlight. Great way of saying thank you to give him some attention from the media. But be honest. He is dragging you down. He just wants to use you. He doesn’t care about you like I and your other fans. Get rid of him. Dump him and soar higher. All that affection….you can stop that act now.“  
Yuzuru was clearly horrified by that so called fan. „What are you talking about? Javi is the reason I am that good. He is the reason I am were I am right now! He isn’t using me! I would never let go of him. You have no right to….“ Yuzuru froze when the man slammed his hand beside his face against the wall. „Maybe I wasn’t clear. You will let go of him or I will make you. I know….some people has to be forced to their luck. I will do that for you.“  
Yuzu trembled slightly. „No…you can’t. If you’re a fan you should care about me….I….I can’t do it without Javi!“ He said desperate. „Nonsense. I see you won’t see it yourself.“ He stood up and pulled a syringe out of his pocket. He went to Javier. „No! Leave him alone!“ Yuzuru screamed. The other to men were holding him in place.

Javier thrashed but the men gripped him tightly. „Don’t worry it won’t hurt.“ Said the scientist and rammed the syringe in Javi’s arm. Javier tensed. The man pulled the syringe out and the men let go of Javi and Yuzuru.  
„So I will explain to you. I injected him with a nano-chip which is infused with poison. Whenever you two show any affection towards each other I will press the button and he will die in seconds. So no more hugs, hands all over each other and that stuff. I and my men will watch you in person or via cameras. And believe me I will watch you everywhere. Just like before. It was really nice that you made that trip. Oh and don’t tell anyone or I press the button as well. Don’t worry you get the rest of your vacation to get used to not be friendly. You stay here a day and then we will return you to your house.“  
Javier and Yuzuru both stared in pure shock. „This can’t be. Please don’t do that.“ Yuzuru said with shaking voice. „Oh dear Yuzu you will thank me one day. You had the chance to cooperate. Now live with the consequences of your choice.“ With that he and the men left. 

Yuzuru tried to suppress the sobs. He couldn’t look at Javier. „Javi I‘m sorry. This is all my fault.“ He said while tears streamed down his face. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head against them. Javi was heartbroken at the sight of Yuzuru. He couldn’t believe what was happening. There was nothing he wanted more than to hug Yuzuru close. But he didn’t dare go near him. „Yuzu. Stop blaming yourself. It isn’t your fault. He probably would have done it anyway.“ Javier said soothingly. Yuzuru looked over to his friend. „If I hadn’t wanted that vacation….“ „No Yuzu! He probably would have gotten us anyway. We find a way.“ Yuzuru nodded weakly.  
He hoped Javi was right because he knew very well that he would break apart when they couldn’t share friendly gestures anymore. Being close but not being close would be pure torture for him. But he was glad that at least Javi stayed calm. Perhaps he was in shock and his brain hadn’t really processed the information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. =^.^=


	4. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one. The boys try to cope with their situation.
> 
> I spent a whole day thinking how I will get the happy end I want. But I have a solution and now I just need to fill in the gaps. ^^
> 
> Enjoy reading. :)

They sat in silence. Javier could hear Yuzuru crying but at some time they both where exhausted and fell asleep. When they woke up it was in the beds of their holiday home. Javier woke up first. Groggy he pushed himself off the bed. He glanced to the sleeping form of Yuzuru and sighed.  
Javier went to the bathroom to take a shower. He then stood before the mirror and looked at his arm, the mark visible were the syringe had hit his skin. Traces of the rope that had bound him were visible too, but he knew that those signs of what happened would soon fade.

He went back to the bedroom. He stood before Yuzuru and had to restrain himself to not hug him. Instead he shook him softly. The Japanese groaned and opened his eyes. They were red from all the crying. Yuzuru looked around confused. „We‘re back?“ Javier nodded. Yuzuru reached his arms towards him but froze before they could touch. He let his hands drop as his head. „I am sorry.“ Javier huffed. „Don’t be. Like I said it’s not your fault. Believe me I know how good that hug would feel right now.“ Yuzuru laughed at that. „Yeah. I guess we could need a hug.“ Said Yuzu and looked up again. „Let’s get to the kitchen and eat something, hm?“ Javier suggested.  
Yuzuru followed him slowly. In his eyes Javier could still see the guilt and hurt but also gratitude. Javi really tried to keep his actions normal just without that extra bit of closeness they always had. He sighed at the thought how everyone would go wild when they weren’t that affectionate anymore.  
Fans will go crazy as well as the media. And he had no idea how to explain that to Brian and their friends. Or how they would survive training without the physical support. He was on autopilot and made them breakfast, eggs with bacon and tomatoes.

Yuzuru busied himself with cleaning the unfinished Paella. After he had finished cleaning he put out plates and forks. Than he made himself a tea and a coffee for Javier, which he hoped would taste good. Javi served their meal on the plates and they got to the living room. Javier turned on the TV and let it just be the background sound with what ever was playing there. Neither of them payed any attention. They ate silently, and Javier tried the coffee. It wasn’t as bad as he imagined, so he continued drinking it. 

As Yuzu finished the meal he rested his legs on the couch as well and got more comfortable. He breathed in the scent of the warm tea in his hand. It calmed him a bit. He wasn’t sure if they really should stay here for the rest of their planned vacation. But his crazy fan was right in that point. They needed time to adjust and they had to work out a story to tell everyone. It pained Yuzuru to think about everything that would change. Maybe they should change their schedules that they hadn’t to train together often. But Yuzuru wasn’t sure he could take being completely apart from Javier.  
„What are you thinking about.“ Javier asked suddenly with his gentle voice and startled Yuzuru out of his thoughts. „Of What to do. I can’t be apart from you while training. That would hurt even more than knowing you are there but I can’t touch you.“ He admitted sadly. Javier nodded slowly. „Me neither.“ He replied and looked at Yuzuru who was staring at his tea. „And it would feel like letting that crazy fan win.“ Yuzuru added, the disgust visible at he spoke of him as fan. That made Javier smile. „We can’t let him win, can we?“ He said winking and finally Yuzu smiled as well.  
Javier looked at his rink mate with all the affection he could muster. He knew Yuzuru had a strong mind and he was always amazed how the Japanese made things work. From his wall example with the triple axel to turning everything in a competition so he was able to win. 

Silence fell over them and they were in their own thoughts for a while. Eventually Yuzuru finished his tea and got up to clean the dishes. Javier joined him as he finished his coffee. „How will we explain to everyone?“ Javier asked. Yuzuru sighed beside him. „I don’t know. Everyone will expect us to get even better along after the vacation.“ Yuzu answered with an unhappy whine.  
Javier thought about it. „Well than we have to say that getting to know each other didn’t went so well. That we get to know that we are way to different than we thought and couldn’t work it out.“ Yuzuru made a pained expression at that but sighed in defeat. „Alright. As long as we can’t come up with something better…“ He agreed than. He hated it. As if their friendship was so fragile to break over differences. But they could sell that at least to the ones who didn’t knew them so well. And with the others they had to stay hard and stick to their story. 

Javi sensed Yuzuru’s breakdown two days later and he hated it, just being able to comfort him with words and looks. They had managed so far to remain as close as possible. Javi wanted to make that work for his and Yuzu‘s sake and to have less stress to explain to others. He could tell Yuzuru was in desperate need of his touch and a hug, but he just sat as close as possible beside him and watched him falling apart. This led to him falling apart too. He never could stand seeing Yuzuru down. That was why he was sure neither of them could avoid the other completely. They were drawn to each other like magnets. But now they had to fight against their nature.  
He heard Yuzuru sob and curse in Japanese. He felt a sting in his heart at seeing him like this. „It is alright. We’ll make it work. We won’t lose each other. We will find a way to solve that.“ He tried to soothe him. After 20 minutes Yuzu had calmed down. „Sorry. I am not helping….“ He said miserable. Javier shook his had. „You always were more emotional. I understand that Yuzu. I feel the same. Just try to get your game face working by the end of the week and your will be fine when we’re back. Yuzuru sniffled but nodded then.  
They spent the next days with getting more and more used to their situation. Yuzuru Managed to get himself together. They decided to shorten the vacation and go back after one week. According to Yuzu that would support their story. So Javi texted Brian that they we’re coming back tomorrow and wanted to train as soon as possible. Yuzu did the same with his mother. Both asked concerned why they were coming earlier. Javier and Yuzuru both inhaled sharply at what they would write as an answer. 

>>We just didn’t fit together as real friends. Too many differences.<<

It hurt both of them to write that, but they knew it was the only way for now. Worst of it all was that they both grew quite paranoid. Just because they knew they were being watched. Everyone seemed to be possibly one of their kidnappers. They even found themselves looking for cameras. They had packed and stood at the bus stop. Silence lay between them as they waited and drove back to Toronto. They both were preparing to face others, especially Brian. Yuzuru especially was bracing himself to face his mother and lie to her. They would both continue their training tomorrow.


	5. Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next one. I speed things a bit up until the first competition. More details and coping in the next ones. ^^
> 
> Enjoy! :D

They arrived in Toronto at 8 o’clock pm. Javier stood up and got out of the bus, followed by Yuzuru. Both looked exhausted. Yuzuru turned towards the Spaniard with a pained expression. He wanted nothing more than to hug him goodbye. He breathed in deeply. „See you tomorrow.“ He said with a look that told Javier everything he really wanted to say and do. Javier gifted him with a smile and nodded. „Yes. Be careful and sleep well.“ He said softly and watched Yuzuru disappear around a corner. Javier got home and fell asleep shortly after.  
Yuzuru arrived home and tried hard to not burst in tears. His mother greeted him and hugged him close. He let himself fall in her touch. She seemed to sense the sadness but didn’t ask him. She would have never thought that Javier and Yuzuru wouldn’t get along after knowing each other better. Yuzuru bid her goodnight and disappeared in his room.   
He threw his bag in a corner and let himself fall on his bed. He couldn’t stop the tears. Sleep didn’t find him for hours. He was almost anxious about training tomorrow.

 

Brian clearly was concerned. Javi’s message has indicated that something had happened between his two top students. But what the hell had they found out about each other that changed their relationship like that. Everyone gave the two a disbelieving look as there were no hugs, no laughing, no goofing around and no helping each other. Yuzuru seemed to be tired and fell on his jumps. But there was no Javier helping him up. Javi looked with concern at Yuzu and would ask if he was okay but he wouldn’t help him up. Very unusual. Brian turned to Tracy. She just shrugged. „Give them time. Maybe they just need a bit to find their rhythm again.“ She said hopeful.   
Brian got more and more concerned with each training session. Something wasn’t right. He caught both Javier and Yuzuru reaching out for one another but stopping before they would touch. As if they would break or blow up as the touch. It was ridiculous. They both clearly needed one another. The touch, the support but they settled to just give each other looks and words. Brian found himself afraid of this season. He mentally prepared for this to be the worst season ever. What unnerved him was that he didn’t know how to fix both of them. It didn’t matter if he spoke with both or just one of them. Always the same answers. And he didn’t believe any of that. He knew them. They were always over each other that everyone thought the next step would be them declaring they were a couple. He doubted that anything could change that bond these two shared. At least they were more focused and concentrated after the first two weeks. They worked on their programs. Yuzuru especially worked on something traditional for his home country. Sometimes he would get over focused and it was up to Brian to diffuse that. He wasn’t near as good at that as Javi was.

 

Yuzuru and Javi both looked anxiously towards the ice shows. They just accepted for three shows of fantasy on ice. They knew it would raise even more suspicion, but they feared their friends. It was hard enough to stay hard with Brian, who already didn’t believe them a word. But with a bunch of people who knew them well too it would be a tortuous month. Yuzuru wanted to test his program out a bit.   
Their steps grew slower and heavier as they made their way towards the locker room for the first practice. They looked at each other and Yuzuru nodded. Javier smiled reassuring and hoped it would convey his feelings. They took a deep breath and walked in. Nobunari was there as well as Shoma and Johnny. Johnny threw himself at them. „Aww my favorite perfect couple.“ He joked. Javier managed to laugh. Yuzuru just smiled and hugged Johnny. They sat down to change in their training gear.   
Through out the practice both Javier and Yuzuru could sense the looks the others gave them.   
„What’s wrong with you two?“ Asked Nobunari as they were back in the locker room. Yuzuru froze a split second as he heard the question. „Nothing. Just….a bit tense….“ Javi looked over to Yuzuru. „Training isn’t going that well back in Toronto.“ He added. „Shouldn’t you hug even more when that is the case?“ Asked Johnny laughing and pushed Yuzuru into Javier. Out of reflex Javier held Yuzuru so that they wouldn’t fall. Yuzuru’s breath caught in his throat and he froze in Javier’s arms. Javier let his arms drop and glanced apologetic at Yuzu. Yuzu looked as if he was waiting for Javier to drop dead. His eyes were big with fear. It took him 5 minutes to relax again. Maybe his crazy fan hadn’t watched or he wasn’t that cruel, to kill Javier for the hug when it wasn’t their intention to hug in the first place.  
Nobu and Johnny had raised an eyebrow at that behavior. They doubted that just the training was the reason. Yuzuru really had looked so frightened. Yuzuru and Javier were together in the elevator of the hotel. „You okay?“ Javi asked, while carefully getting a bit closer but not touching the Japanese. Yuzuru’s eyes were downcast. He shook his head. „No….“ The answer was barely audible and it broke Javi’s heart to know that Yuzuru would probably burst into tears as soon as he was alone in his room. Javier couldn’t blame him. The touch had shown them even more what they wanted but couldn’t have. He reached out and stopped right before Yuzuru’s shoulder. „It is alright. We‘ll get through this. Together.“ Yuzuru nodded and tried to gift Javi a smile. „Thank you Javi. For being in my life. I don’t deserve you….“ Javi frowned. „Yuzu you have been through so much. You deserve everything…..everything that makes you happy.“ He said firmly. They reached their floor and stepped out in the floor. They said their goodnight and parted ways.   
The shows were a success but Javi and Yuzu both ended with strained nerves and very concerned friends. To make it all worse Fans and the press picked up on their changed behavior. They threw themselves into training. 

 

Soon there was their first competition. Brian seemed to be just as nervous as they were. Yuzuru was skating first and Javier would be the fourth to skate. At least Brian could be fully there for both of them. Yuzuru made a few mistakes but managed to be at the second place. Javi got himself the fourth place. Brian patted them both. „Remember that everything is still open. Just focus and trust your training. You have worked hard and you can medal both here.“ He hoped he could calm his two skaters a bit. They still were so out of character and it wasn’t helping that the press and fans pestered them about it. At least their friends seemed to respect their answers and that they weren’t willing to give any more information. Brian had accepted that as well but he still watched them closely and hoped he would get a clue.  
The day of the free skate Javi was a mess. He hadn’t slept much and he was nervous. Yuzuru seemed at least calm on the outside. He had his earphones in and listened to some music. Javi began to skate and everything went wrong. He thought about Yuzuru and if he was allowed to put his arms around him on the podium. Than it came to his mind that this freak probably sat there in the audience and was watching them. He was at the edge of crying while he sat beside Brian in the kiss and cry. Then his scores came, and it was a disaster. He ended up with the 8th place. Yuzuru instead skated clean and managed to get the gold. He was smiling but his smile wasn’t reaching his eyes. He caught Javi’s eyes and the Spaniard could see the sadness. It was always amazing how Yuzuru managed to be at his best when he wasn’t at his best physically or mentally. Javier knew it frustrated Yuzuru to not be able to balance both parts and be at his best when his body was at his best too. 

 

Yuzuru had so many appointments with the press that is was late when he made his way to the hotel. He turned around the corner, as he felt hands slide around him. „Didn’t I tell you he is dragging you down. Stop caring that he isn’t good. Now you can see that he never was good. You instead are unreachable.“ Yuzuru froze and didn’t dare to move a muscle. He trembled as he recognized the voice of that psycho. „Please stop that. He hasn’t done anything wrong.“ Yuzuru managed to get out. His throat felt tight. „Oh no. I will end it when you finally realized that he isn’t worth your attention. You don’t need him you have me and your other fans.“ Yuzuru shook even more and tears threatened to run down his cheeks. Suddenly the man let go of him and walked away. Yuzuru shook violently and sat for nearly an hour at the wall. That man was sick. He cried silently. Slowly he rose and got back to the hotel.


	6. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next part is there.  
> I appreciate all the kudos and comments. Please continue with that, it makes me happy. Especially comments. I am so curious about your feelings and opinions.  
> Please enjoy.  
> ヾ(๑╹ヮ╹๑)ﾉ"

Yuzuru woke up with a headache. His day just got worse as he read the news. His heart broke. Apparently everyone even his own fans were blaming him for Javi loosing. He knew and always were delighted that his fans kind of had adopted Javi and cheered for him too. And now they were protective over the Spaniard even when that meant hating him.  
It hurts to read all that. Suddenly everyone thought he just used Javi and now he let him fall. He couldn’t stop the tears as he remembered this psycho saying something similar. He drowned in guilt. It was his fault. If Javi hadn’t been close to him he wouldn’t have that chip in his arm, his life wouldn’t be threatened and he would have won. He wished he could switch places with Javi. He never wanted more to lose a medal. 

 

A knock startled him out of his thoughts. He quickly wiped over his face and hurried to open the door. Javi stood there and Yuzuru tried hard to look not guilty. Javi reached for Yuzuru’s face and stopped sighing. He stepped inside the room. Yuzuru closed the door and sat beside Javier on his bed. Javier glanced at Yuzuru’s laptop and sighed again. „I am sorry Yuzu. This is so stupid. It was my fault for being nervous and distracted.“ He said firmly and searched for Yuzuru’s eyes, but the Japanese wasn’t looking up.  
„It is my fault you are in this situation Javi.“ He took a shaky breath and looked up. The meeting with the psycho last night came vividly to his mind. He could stop that if he just would manage to make him believe he didn’t care about Javi. Javier’s brows furrowed with concern as he studied Yuzuru’s face. „Stop that. We both came that far because of one another. Neither you or I would be so good when we hadn’t influenced and shaped each other Yuzu.“ He saw that his words had little effect. And somehow he had the feeling that there was something else bothering Yuzu. 

 

Yuzuru glanced at Javier. „I can make it stop. He…he told me….last night.“ He said barely audible. Javier’s eyes widened. That psycho had approached Yuzu. „What?! You’re alright?“ Javier bursted out. Yuzuru nodded slowly. „Yeah. He just….scared me but….Javi he said he would stop when I won’t care about you anymore. I think he might be jealous of us being close. I just need to get him to believe that I let you fall.“ He explained. Javi stared at him with horror. „Yuzu no! I thought you don’t want to let him win? You can’t!“ Javi said frustrated. Yuzuru shook his head. „I am already the bad guy in public Javi. I don’t care about that guy. I want you to be save. I can’t stand knowing you could die at any moment.“ Yuzuru said with tears. Javi bit his lip. „But Yuzu. He would never stop letting us be close.“ He stated. Yuzuru smiled at Javier. „He just need to believe me long enough that we can inform the police or someone who get that chip out of you.“ Javier sighed defeated. He knew Yuzuru was incredible stubborn and he couldn’t change his mind. „Just don’t put yourself in danger. I am afraid what that psycho will do when he think you’re free of me.“ Javi said terrified. Yuzuru smiled sadly. „Don’t worry I won’t take risks.“ He tried to put all his love in his look. He leaned as close as he dared towards Javi. „It will be worth it.“ Javi closed his eyes and nodded. 

The skating world went into shock as the season goes on and Yuzuru treated Javier even more coldly. He focused on training and winning and ignored Javi. He even changed his schedule to be away from Javier. No one really did understand. Javi instead tried to get into focus as well. But it pained him every time someone came up to him to offer comfort. It helped a bit to know that Yuzu didn’t really hate him but he knew Yuzuru was suffering even when he didn’t let it show. The worst was that their friends were disappointed in Yuzuru. Even Johnny and Nobu. At NHK Yuzuru saw Shoma, so far the only one that didn’t avoid him completely. He sat beside him in the locker room and tried to ignore the ugly stares he got from all the others. Soon they were alone. Shoma studied Yuzuru. „Why are you doing that to Javi-san Yuzu-kun?“ He asked curious. Yuzuru sighed. „I can’t tell you Sho. But it will all work out.“ He answered and looked at Shoma with a pained look. That look quickly got replaced by a more blankly one. This raised concern in Shoma. Just like Brian he watched Yuzuru like a hawk. Something must be the reason for that behavior.

 

Yuzuru barely won the gold medal. But he couldn’t enjoy it. He smiled a fake smile towards the cameras. What pained him were that even less fans were there to cheer for him and there were so many with banners that read things like „Liar“ or „Why you hurt Javi and lied to the world?“  
Many people nowadays said about him that he was just fake. That he was selfish, and just faked that politeness and the friendliness. It hurt like a knife in his heart. He stayed in the locker room until everyone got out. He didn’t even had it in him to cry anymore. He changed and slowly made his way towards the door. Said door flung open and their stood a man. „My my. You really getting it, hm?“ Yuzuru recognized that voice everywhere. That psycho. He mustered all his strength to not look angry or frightened. Suddenly he realized that it was the first time he really saw his fan. And he remembered him to be the one that took the picture of Javi and him at their first day in that village. Yuzuru sighed. „I guess. I really never won that much. It is….satisfying to skate clean so often.“ He said and then smiled. „I am sorry I didn’t trust your words….“

Yuzuru was surprised as the man hugged him close. He froze for a second and then relaxed in the touch. „Don’t worry. I understand. It is hard to see the truth and get out of old habits. I forgive you. You know, you can always get support or a hug from me whenever you need it. I am there for you and I want nothing in return. Just that you keep going and be that good.“ Yuzuru raised his arms to hug him back. It felt wrong but he tried not to let it show. He realized that he hadn’t had a hug for months and it weirdly felt good. „Thanks….um…what should I call you?“ The man let go of him and laughed softly. „Adam. My name is Adam.“ Yuzuru nodded. Adam rested his hand at Yuzuru’s waist and picked up Yuzuru’s bag. He then walked him out. Yuzuru’s Heart pounded fast in his chest. Adam led the way towards the bus to the hotel. 

 

Soon Yuzuru found himself at his floor in the hotel. He learned that Adam had a room there as well. „Thank you for the walk. Good night.“ Yuzuru said politely and with a smile. „No problem. I said it I want to help you. Don’t worry about all those comments. They just don’t know you.“ Yuzuru nodded and took his bag.  
>>No. You are the one that doesn’t know me.<<  
Yuzuru thought angry. He got in his room and locked it. He slid down the door. He felt the touches of Adam and it made him sick, but he had him. He was on a good way to make Adam believe him. He trembled and went to the shower. After that he laid in bed and stared at his smartphone. He wasn’t sure if he should write Javi. After thinking it over he started writing.  
>>I have him Javi. He starts believing me. Just hold on.<<  
He wrote with a bunch of smileys. He slid under the covers and tried to sleep.


	7. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am already done with next one. I write too fast for my own good. XD
> 
> Anyway. Adam isn‘t quite so predictable and Yuzuru has a plan.
> 
> So enjoy.  
> And thanks for all the comments <3

As Yuzu woke up Javi had replied to him.  
>>Good, I guess. Be careful Yuzu. Congrats to your medal.<<  
Yuzuru smiled at this. He stood up and started his morning routine. After that he went down to get some breakfast. There he saw Adam sitting in a corner. He looked around, no Brian and just a few other skaters. He walked casually over to Adam. „Morning.“ Adams face lit up at seeing Yuzuru. „Good Morning. Please have a seat. You slept well?“ Yuzuru sat down and nodded. „Yes. Thanks.“ He studied Adam and found himself asking what the man had for a job that allowed himself to follow Yuzuru everywhere. Yuzuru ordered his breakfast and a tea. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shoma entering the room and raising an eyebrow at seeing him sit with a stranger. Yuzuru waved and smiled at him and hoped he would diffuse upcoming worries of Shoma. Shoma chose to sat near them and Yuzuru secretly appreciated it. Then he redirected his attention towards Adam again. Adam smiled fondly at him. „So you go back to Toronto this afternoon?“ Yuzu nodded. „Yes. And then I start training the day after tomorrow. I can’t believe how much more concentrated I am without Javi distracting me.“ Yuzuru hated himself for saying that. Adam just nodded. „Hmm. Good you changed your schedule.“ He looked at Yuzuru searching. „Maybe we could meet in Toronto? Just to hang out.“ This question caught Yuzuru off guard. „Um….sure….why not.“ He said a bit unsure. 

 

His return to Toronto felt good. Here he was a bit more away from all the fans and media. He could breath again. Even if he knew that at the cricket club the others despised him. Well not Brian and Tracy. They still believed there had to be a good reason. And of course there was Javi. 

They met in the locker room. „Hey.“ Yuzu greeted. Javier’s eyes softened at the sight of the Japanese who looked clearly drained and tired. „Hey champ. Welcome back.“ He said with a smile and tried to lighten the mood of Yuzuru. At least he got him to look more relaxed. „You’re Alright?“ Yuzuru slumped at the bench beside him. „Honestly I don’t know. I feel….“ He furrowed his brows and huffed at the lack of words. „Drained and tired. But I can manage.“ Javier doubted that. But he just nodded and swore to be prepared for Yuzuru’s breaking point. They got out of the locker room to found out that they had training together because of some mistakes with the planning. Brian saw that Yuzuru was more relaxed in that training session. He still didn’t get why Yuzuru wanted to train without Javi. None of Yuzuru’s actions made any sense to him. But he had a wonderful season so far, so he wouldn’t complain.

 

Yuzu and Javier stood at the bus stop. They stood apart from one another as if they were strangers. „Yuzu!“ Javi raised an eyebrow and Yuzu froze in pure shock. Adam came towards them. Javier couldn’t believe his eyes. That was the man that took the photo of them and Yuzuru’s crazy fan and now hugging Yuzuru close as if they were best friends since childhood. Yuzuru caught Javier’s eyes. Adam smiled like the devil itself. „What is it Fernandez? Can’t take that you had been replaced with someone that doesn’t use him. You should be ashamed. Yuzu doesn’t deserve all that shit that everyone throws at him.“ Javier could see a silent apology and sorrow in Yuzuru’s eyes before he put on a mask of coldness. „Let him be Adam. He is just jealous and angry he won’t get any of my spotlight.He isn’t worth thinking about.“ Yuzuru said with disgust in his voice. Inside he hated every word, every move he made. Nothing was more worse than seeing Javier’s pained expression. The bus came and they got inside. Yuzuru and Adam stayed in the middle, Javier took the backseats. It made him sick how Yuzuru acted all friendly. He knew it was just an act but it still hurt. Yuzuru sat beside Adam and let his head rest on his shoulder. He could feel Javi watching them. Adam brought him home. 

Yuzuru fell tired in his bed. His mother wasn’t there. His father was ill, so she stayed in Japan. He knew that she questioned his actions towards Javi but believed that he had a reason. He saw the pain in her eyes whenever someone threw a comment towards him. He cried out of frustration. He loved the live Adam was giving him but he hated him with every fiber of his being and it was so hard to stay near him. He just got through because he always pictures Javi as being the one giving him that love. He would do anything for Javi‘s safety. If had to break his legs and never skate he would do it.  
He stilled at that realization. His heart beats faster. Javi was so much more than just a friend. He loved him with all his heart. And because of that he couldn’t lose him. There was, Yuzuru Hanyu, doing everything with all his heart. He felt determined. He would endure every touch of Adam and every word until the opportunity rose to get the controller of that chip and someone to get that thing out of Javi.

 

It became part of Yuzuru’s routine, meeting with Adam. Yuzuru got Adam to a public ice rink. „I am really not good at that.“ Yuzuru laughed that off and took Adams hand. He carefully skated with him. Yuzuru sighed. If Adam weren’t such a psycho he might even like him. They could have become friends.   
Yuzuru had a bad feeling entering Adams apartment. But he couldn’t always deny him. So he found himself on the sofa of Adam with a cup of tea in his hand. He remembered Javi‘s words not to put himself in danger. He never really had thought about it. What if Adam just snapped and wouldn’t let him go? „What you‘re thinking about?“ Adam asked suddenly. Yuzu looked at him at thought quickly. „My failed jump attempts. Sorry I‘m not a good company today.“ Adam just smiled. „Don’t worry. You won’t scare me away with that.“ Yuzuru tensed a little. „O…okay?“ Adam laughed softly and came closer to him. Yuzuru felt uncomfortable. „I said it didn’t I. I will always be there for you. No matter what.“ Adam huffed. „But I have to say your little Spaniard annoys me. He still looks at you with all that affection. Maybe I need to make some things clear to him.“ He hugged Yuzuru close. „You belong to me, Yuzu.“ Adam whispered in Yuzuru’s ear. Yuzuru shivered. „Why you still care about Javi? He is just jealous and silly.“ Yuzu tried to get Adam‘s thoughts off of Javi. 

Adam looked sharply at Yuzuru and studied him, while keeping him trapped between himself and the sofa. „I ask myself why you still care.“ He suddenly said and Yuzuru’s eyes got wide. „What?!“ „Don‘t play dumb Yuzu. I told you I watch your every step. I saw you chatting with him in the locker room. So can it be you try to trick me or can’t you completely let go of him?“ Yuzuru couldn’t answer, shock had hit him. He sat there frozen as Adam got up. He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. It was the controller.   
„You want that?“ Yuzuru shook his had. „Hm. I guess I have to help you letting go of him.“ Yuzuru trembled in fear.


	8. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys.....I am afraid this is the most scary chapter so far. It really hurt writing it. But I keep going. :)  
> I am sorry that it is so short but I wanted to end it there and get the chapter out.   
> Next one will be longer. :3
> 
> Enjoy. <3

Yuzuru didn‘t dare to move. Adam came closer. „Please. I….I don’t care about him….“ Adam laughed at that. „You can’t fool me anymore.“ He said dangerously. This snapped Yuzuru out of his frozen state. He jumped to his feet and made for the door. But Adam had foreseen that and grabbed him roughly. Yuzuru was pressed down by Adam. Adams knee was painfully pressing him to the floor between his shoulder blades. He tried to kick Adam but couldn’t really reach him. Adam grabbed his wrists with one hand and was reaching towards his drawer with the other. Yuzuru couldn’t see what he pulled out. But his eyes widened as he heard the ripping of tape. „NO! Let go! Stop!“ He screamed as Adam mercilessly wound the tape around his wrists. „Quiet!“ Adam said harsh and pulled him up, so that he sat on his legs. Yuzuru trembled with fear. He tried to loosen up the tape but it sticked to his skin. Next Adam wound the tape around Yuzuru’s chest and waist, pinning his arms against his body. 

Adam looked him in the eye and wiped away the tears. „Oh don’t cry. Your precious Javi won’t get hurt as long as you do as I say. Understood?“ Yuzuru nodded. Adam smiled . „Good. Don’t worry I will train you to avoid him. Your mother is ins Japan right.?“ Yuzuru slowly nodded again with fearful eyes. „Oh no. I won’t hurt her. I suggest you stay with me so long. You agree?“ More tears spilled out of Yuzu‘s eyes as he nodded.

 

Adam pulled him up an dragged him over in the bedroom. He pulled a chair in front of the bed and seated Yuzuru there and secured him to it. „So I will get some things for your training and some things off your house for you. You stay here alright?“ Adam said with a soft voice and kissing Yuzuru’s temple, as if to calm him down. He then grabbed again the tape. „Please, don’t I promise.“ „No. Apparently I can’t trust you. So I won’t risk you screaming for help.“ With that he sealed Yuzuru’s lips shut wit the tape. Adam went out of the room and put out the light. Soon after that Yuzuru could hear the door. Tears streamed down his face. He had underestimated Adam. 

>> I am so sorry Javi. I am so stupid.<<

He thought bitterly. For about half an hour he tried to free himself, but it was no use. He could barely move, and the tape didn’t move an inch. He tried to calm down. After several hours Adam returned. Yuzuru could see one of his bags filled with clothes, a toothbrush, and his inhaler. Adam put the inhaler at his table. He than went to the bathroom and changed for bed. Yuzuru squirmed. „Mhmmph.“ Adam looked at him. „Yes a good night to you as well.“ He said and laid down. Yuzuru Shot him an annoyed glare. Adam put out the lights and fell asleep. Yuzuru couldn’t sleep for hours. He stared at the wall and sighed frustrated. It wasn’t really comfortable to sleep in that chair tied like he was. But sleep got him eventually. 

 

Yuzuru woke up and felt as if he hadn’t slept at all. Adam wasn’t in the bed anymore. He tried again to get free, but still had no luck. „Ah you’re awake.“ Said Adam casually and came over to him. He pulled away the tape over his mouth. Yuzuru yelped in pain. „So, I will take you to your training and you will act normal understand? If I get the feeling you betray me you won’t like it.“ He took a syringe and got to Yuzuru’s side. Yuzu looked at him with fear. „No please….“ Adam just smiled and injected him. „Don’t be afraid. It would not kill you. But you will feel, when I am not happy with you.“ Yuzuru shook with desperation. Adam released him from the chair and teared away the tape around his chest and waist. He guided Yuzuru to the kitchen table. He taped his legs to that chair and freed then Yuzu‘s hands. He put some breakfast in front of him. „Eat.“ Yuzu didn‘t say anything, he just ate. Then Adam let him go to the bathroom. After he was dressed they made their way to the cricket club. Yuzuru knew that Adam had both controller with him. He was anxious what his chip would do.


	9. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is there. And it is a longer one.  
> And our two boys get time together....kind of. XD
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Yuzuru arrived with Adam at the club. He went to change and soon stepped on the ice. He felt Adam‘s eyes never leaving him. Yuzuru caught Javier’s look, full of concern. He warmed up and then stopped by Brian. He too looked concerned. „Yuzu are you alright? You look tired.“ Yuzuru glanced towards Adam, who gave him a warning look. „I didn’t sleep well. My father isn’t better yet.“ He informed Brian and his coach nodded. „Well than take it easy.“ He said and patted Yuzuru’s shoulder. Of course he knew that Yuzuru wouldn’t take it easy.

 

Soon he started jumping. Yuzuru saw Adam out of the corner of his eye, hand in the pocket were he kept the controls. Suddenly a pain shot up his arm. He flinched and lost balance. Javier winced as Yuzuru crashed down on the ice. He saw that Adam smiled way to pleased.   
Yuzuru nailed the next jump and Javier gave him a thumbs up. Yuzuru smiled but the smile faded as he felt that pain again. He looked over to Adam and gritted his teeth. He continued but the pain let him fail every jump attempt. After the 5th crash to the ground, Javier skated over to him. „You okay?“ Yuzuru’s throat escaped a pained sound as he pulled himself in a sitting position. Javier’s gaze wandered over Yuzu. He wondered why the Japanese looked so damn tired and in pain? His eyes stopped at Yuzuru’s arm. He froze as he saw the small mark, similar to the one he had from the syringe. His eyes caught Adam‘s and that guy smiled like the devil. A shiver ran down Javier’s spine. 

 

Yuzuru had stood up and didn’t tried to do any more jumps. Training ended with just Yuzuru and Javier remaining. They cooled down and stepped off the ice. They went to the locker room, followed by Adam. Yuzuru stepped in first, followed by Javier. As the door closed behind Adam Javier shoved him hard against the wall. „What the hell did you do to him?!“ He asked angry. „Javi no Please….ahhh!“ Yuzuru screamed and was on the floor, clearly in pain. Javi immediately let go of Adam. He saw one of Adam‘s hands in the pocket of his jacket. He crouched down beside Yuzuru. Adam just laughed evilly. „Maybe you should come with us and we talk at my place.“ Javier stared at Adam in shock. What did that psycho talk about? Did Yuzu really had been stupid enough to go to his apartment? He glanced down at the Japanese. What the hell had happened to Yuzu‘s plan? Javier helped Yuzuru up. „Fine.“ He answered. Adam nodded and waited for them to change. As they were ready he grabbed Yuzuru’s arm and they walked out of the building. 

 

Javier knew that he probably wouldn’t leave Adam’s apartment, but he refused to let Yuzu be alone in this any longer. What ever happened seemed to have changed Adam’s plan. He clearly hadn’t had any problem hurting Yuzuru directly anymore.  
Adam locked the door behind them. Javier stood near Yuzuru. „Maybe you want to use the bathroom?“ Javier raised an eyebrow but he wasn’t questioning that offer and just did it. Yuzuru followed his example. 

Adam led them in the living room. Javier could feel Yuzu tremble beside him. Adam put to chairs with the backs against each other next to the sofa. „Have a seat.“ Javier wasn’t moving. Adam sighed and pulled the two controls out of his pocket. At seeing them Yuzuru immediately walked over to one of the chairs and Adam smiled at that. Javier hesitated, but as Adam pressed the button and Yuzuru winced in pain he sat down as well.   
„So I guess I don‘t have to explain the new rules, hm?“ Adam said, while tying them with rope to the chairs. „What is that great plan of yours? You can’t keep us locked up forever.“ Javier said angrily As Adam secured his hands behind his back and tied them to Yuzuru’s tied wrists. „Well then it’s good I have control over you right? I still can kill you in an instant or cause your precious ice prince pain.“ He finished tying their legs to the chair. He looked at them deep in thought and added some rope to bind their legs to the seat and their torsos against one another. He grabbed the tape and wound it around their bound hands, to make sure they couldn’t reach the knots. 

 

„So here are the new rules. You will continue your act of not being friendly in public. I will be Yuzuru’s friend in public. When you’re here do what you want. Talk, and comfort each other I don’t care as long as I won’t hear it. Step out of the line and I press the buttons. And you won’t tell someone.“ He finished and they had no choice then to agree. It angered Javi, the power that man had over them. But at least they were now in this together. And they were allowed to show affection. „So I will go get things for you.“ Adam declared as he searched in Javier’s bag for the keys. Javier had to tell him were he lived. Adam smiled and gagged them with the tape, which frustrated Javier. He had wanted to talk to Yuzuru, but he could understand. Of course Adam wouldn’t let them have the opportunity to scream for help. That man was crazy but not stupid. He reached for Yuzuru’s hands and squeezed them. He still felt Yuzu tremble. Yuzuru squeezed back and leaned against Javier. His head resting against Javier’s. It was enough to show him Yuzuru’s gratitude for not letting him alone. 

It was nice to at least touch each other and feel the body of the other. Their heart dropped as they heard the door click and Adam stepped in. Javier found himself really glad that he left Effie with his family. He wouldn’t want to know what that psycho would have done with her. Javier blinked against the light. He glared at Adam who ignored him. Yuzuru pressed even more against him, showing Javier the fear the younger obviously had. Adam went to put away the groceries and returned with a water bottle. He ripped off the tape at their mouths and gave them something to drink. 

 

„I will cook dinner so don’t be too loud.“ He warned as he left them. Javier sighed relieved. „Yuzu? You’re okay?“ He asked quietly. Yuzuru sucked in a shaking breath. „Y…yes.“ Javier’s heart clenched as he heard Yuzuru’s broken voice. „I am sorry Habi….I have underestimated him. I…“ Yuzuru’s voice broke with tears. Yuzuru’s bad pronunciation showed Javier the amount of stress and fear Yuzuru had, and he didn’t like it. „Shh. It’s alright. I am here. We‘re in this together okay? It is not your fault. I won’t let you suffer alone anymore.“ He said and squeezed Yuzuru’s hand again and intertwined their fingers. He heard Yuzuru sob. „Thank you…..“ Yuzuru whispered. „Always querido.“ Yuzuru looked up. „What?“ Javi chuckled a bit. „Sorry. Never mind.“ He said quickly as he realized what he had said. He felt Yuzuru pressing against him. „Aishiteru Javi.“ Yuzuru suddenly said and Javier froze. He knew what that meant. This one word filled him with so much happiness. „Great timing, champ.“ He heard Yuzuru laugh. Javier leaned his head back until he met Yuzuru’s. „I love you too querido.“ Javier had realized his true feelings for the Japanese through out this odyssey with Adam and the chip that threatened his life. Obviously Yuzu had the same realization. And everyone around them had guessed it. 

 

Yuzuru didn‘t know what the Spanish word meant but he could guess and it was filled with pure love. He smiled at that. Now he felt hope that they could get through that. Even if he had to endure acting friendly towards Adam in public they would always have those moments here in privacy. And Yuzuru was sure that Adam would slip. Sooner or later they would get the chance to get free. Until then they would endure that together. Yuzuru closed his fingers around Javier’s, and he would never let go of him.   
They could smell the food and Adam came back to them, pleased that they had listened to him. He looked with disgust at their hands. He freed Yuzuru and dragged him over to the kitchen table, where he secured him again to the chair. Then Javier was secured to the chair opposite from Yuzuru. Adam put the plates in front of them. It was pasta with a tomato sauce. He sat down at the head of the table and they ate in silence. Javi had to admit that Adam was a good cook. 

 

After that he put everything in the dishwasher and gave them something to drink. When they were finished he let them go to the toilet. Thoughtful Adam looked at the chairs. He nodded as if deciding on something. He began restraining Yuzuru like the night before, which wasn’t pleasant for Yuzu at all. He couldn’t move his arms a bit. Javier didn’t say a thing he just glared angrily at Adam for putting Yuzuru in that position. Adam placed Yuzuru on the couch and tied his legs, above and under the knees and his ankles. Yuzuru at least was relieved that he wouldn’t have to sleep in the chair again.   
Javier didn’t had that luck. Adam just tied him back to the chair. Javi wouldn’t complain. He could guess why Yuzu has been tired, when Adam had kept him bound to a chair. He would gladly take that place when Yuzuru could be a bit more comfortable instead. Adam grabbed the tape again and sealed their mouths with it. „Sleep well you two.“ He said and put out the lights, as he disappeared in his bedroom. 

 

It took some time for them to adjust to the darkness. Javier looked over to Yuzuru and tried to put all the love in his gaze. Yuzuru looked so exhausted and Javier sighed at the thought that they had to act coldly towards each other in the public. He knew it was hard for Yuzuru to keep that act up, but he hoped it would help him that he now wasn’t alone with Adam. Javier feared what Adam could do to them. He wasn’t sure what Adam wanted exactly. He wanted Yuzuru to act as if their were friends, but Javi feared that Adam could even ask more. Javier was relieved as he had read that most of Yuzuru’s fans had returned to support the Japanese. It were just a few who had left him. That would make the competitions easier for Yuzuru at least.

He saw how Yuzuru blinked and tried to stay awake, but he was fighting a loosing battle. Javier shook his head. Yuzuru should sleep. He himself tried to get as comfortable as possible in that chair.  
Yuzuru couldn’t really move to get in any other position. So, he settled with the position he was in. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep, Javier and his love confession were the last things in his mind.


	10. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are getting nearer to the end. :)  
> This time Shoma goes inevstigating.
> 
> I really shouldn't listen to the music I currently listen to. It makes me write bad things. :/
> 
> Anyway enjoy. :D

Javier woke up groggy to the sound of cooking. He blinked and realized that he was restraint and gagged. His heart beats faster, but his mind caught up with the situation. He quickly looked over to the couch. Yuzuru still laid there, bound and gagged as well. He looked at Javier with soft eyes. Javier moved a bit and grimaced as he felt the aching of his body from being in that position the whole night. Javi guessed that he wouldn’t get in so many other positions this day. It was his and Yuzuru’s day off. 

Javi was right. Adam just freed them for the breakfast. He tied them back to the chairs. Javier looked forward to a moment when he would be able to talk to Yuzu. He hoped to ease Yuzuru a bit with that. To his despair Adam didn’t let that happen today. „Sorry guys but I need to get to work. They have a problem there.“ He informed them as he secured them tighter to the chairs. He double checked the bonds and than renewed the tape over their mouths.   
The door clicked shut and they were alone. Javier turned his head as much as he could. He saw Yuzuru hanging his head. He nudged him with his shoulder and got him to look up. He saw tears forming in Yuzuru’s eyes and the longing. Javier touched their heads together and breathed in Yuzuru’s scent. Yuzu closed his eyes and rested his head on Javi‘s shoulder. The Spaniard doubted that it was comfortable, because Yuzuru had to bend his neck to be able to reach his shoulder with his head. But Yuzuru seemed to be insanely flexible in every part of his body. He pressed his cheek against Yuzuru’s hair and closed his eyes as well.  
It was comforting and a bit relaxing. He kind of was relieved that Adam stayed at work nearly the whole day. The only thing that was unpleasant, was the hunger around noon and the thirst. As Adam returned at 7 pm. they both were in desperate need of something to drink. Adam took his time. He first cooked something and then proceeded to free them and get them in the kitchen. He poured them water and they ate and drank in silence. 

 

The days flew by and they both had adapted to the routine. Every 3 days Adam would let them shower before he gets to sleep. Javi was pleased that Brian seemed to be highly suspicious about that new friend of Yuzu. Yuzuru even had to beg Brian that Adam was allowed to watch his training. Brian had given in.   
The next competition was there, and it was a miracle to Javi how Adam managed to be on the same flight as them and even at the same hotel. Well Javi wasn’t getting in the illusions that they would see their own rooms there. To explain why he was around Yuzu and Adam all the time, Javi needed to act all friendly with Adam. He hated it, but it was more worse that Yuzuru still had to treat him with a cold behavior. Brian stayed a floor under theirs and said they shouldn’t stay up that long, because of early practice. He really wasn’t getting that strange relationship with Adam. Both Yuzuru and Javier seemed to like that guy, but Yuzu still treated Javier so cold.   
Of course, Adam directed them towards his room. Javier hoped he wouldn’t have to sleep in a damn chair again. Luckily there were a large double bed and a single bed in the room. Clearly a sign for Javi that that psycho had planned that. They put their bags in a corner and unpacked. Javier sighed as he saw the rope and tape that Adam unpacked. He long had given up fighting against being tied up. He had learned the hard way. And hell, he would never again watch Yuzuru squirm in pain from the chip in his arm, because of him not cooperating with Adam.

 

Adam ordered them to lay down on the double bed, after they had showered and changed into their sleeping clothes. He tied their arms behind their backs and tied their feet. Then he tied their arms and legs together, immobilizing them both that way. As Javier saw him getting the tape ready he sighed tiredly. „Come on Adam. We got it. We won’t scream. Before someone hears us, you would have killed me anyway.“ Yuzu tensed at those words.   
Adam stared amused at him. „No chance Javi. I won’t take risks.“ Javier sighed frustrated as he was gagged. By now it almost felt normal to him, but still annoying. He tried to see the positive things. He was close to Yuzuru, well closer wasn’t even possible pressed against each other like they were, but he didn’t mind. And he really appreciated that he could sleep in the bed. He furrowed his eyebrows as Adam cam towards them with two black scarfs. „Don’t look so frightened Fernández. I need to work, and you need to sleep. I just blindfold you so that I can keep the light on.“ Adam explained.  
Javier wasn’t amused. He felt even more vulnerable like that. He wouldn’t be able to see what that psycho was doing. But he obviously couldn’t stop him. So, the blindfolds were in place and he heard the soft typing of Adam at his laptop. He reached for Yuzuru and intertwined their fingers like they always did when they were back to back. The typing sound lulled him to sleep.  
Practice didn’t go so well for both of them. Yuzuru fell at his quad lutz attempt and Javi couldn’t get his spins right. Yuzuru listened to Brian‘s advise and nodded. He sighed and went to try again with his jumps. Javier eyed Yuzuru with worry. The Japanese looked more and more tired with each day. 

The next practice was better. But they both could feel Brian’s worried looks. Javi tried to stop others to throw comments at Yuzuru. Of course, they didn’t understand why he still cared for the Japanese. It pained him that they were behaving like that, but he couldn’t change it.  
They were a bit more relaxed at the day of the short. Especially because Adam could just sit in the audience. Yuzuru smiled during the warm up as he heard the amount of people cheering for him. He felt good. Yuzuru was first to skate. He fell on his quad but pulled through. He panted heavily and it worried Brian. Yuzuru was way to exhausted for just having done the short program. He was at third place at the end of the day. Javier had skated clean and was first for now.

 

He too had watched Yuzuru with worry after the short. He searched for Adam in the audience and found him in the first row. To Javi‘s delight Adam looked concerned as well. Javi hoped that he would give at least Yuzuru a break from being restrained like that all the time. By now it was clearly influencing the Japanese.  
Back at their room Yuzuru felt like he just could collapse on the bad and just wake up the next morning. He was so worn out. It must have been visible because Javi and Adam both looked at him concerned. Adam waved him towards the bed. Yuzuru couldn’t find it in him to care if Adam would tie him up or not. He was way to tired to struggle. Adam was already grabbing some rope as Javi stepped between him and Yuzu. “Come on. Give him a break. Do what you want with me but leave him alone for today. I doubt you want him breaking his neck at a quad tomorrow because he is overly tired and stiff in his muscles.” Javier tried to reason with Adam. To his surprise Adam gave in. He just bound Yuzuru’s hands to the bed, leaving enough rope that Yuzu‘s hands laid near his chest. Javi smiled fondly at how relaxed Yuzu looked. Yuzu quickly was asleep. Javier went to shower. He sighed as Adam commanded him to lay down. He did just that and let Adam restrain him again. He found himself wondering how anyone could feel pleasure being tied up like that. But maybe you would have to trust the other person and do that willingly to take any joy in that. Adam gagged him and seemed to think about applying the tape to Yuzuru as well, but he didn’t. Yuzuru slept like a stone. 

 

Unknown to them was that Shoma had watched them and followed them. He was surprised that both Yuzuru and Javi entered the room of that stranger. He had had a bad feeling about that guy as he first had sawn him with Yuzuru. He quietly went to the door and tried to listen. He raised an eyebrow at Javier’s words. Why leaving him alone? Then he heard the sound of tape and wondered what was going on in there. „Don’t look at me like that. You said I can do anything with you. Did you think I wouldn’t tie you up as usual?“ He heard the stranger asking. He was in pure shock. Was that man holding both Yuzuru and Javier hostage? But Shoma didn’t understand how. How did he get them to do as he says?  
Shoma was sure that this guy caused the changed behavior of Yuzuru towards Javi. It made him sick to think about how long they were in the hands of that creep. He quickly got up and went to his room. He couldn’t help them now, but he would try to talk to Yuzuru tomorrow. Hopefully that man spoke no Japanese.


	11. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to finish that earlier but it was so stressful at work.   
> Now people stare at me because I type so fast in the train. XD
> 
> So Sherlock Shoma to the rescue.  
> Thanks for all your comments and enjoy.

Yuzuru woke up in the middle of the night. He opened his eyes and felt relaxed for the first time in months. He realized Adam still had him bound to the bed, but in a more comfortable position. He saw that Javi hadn’t been that lucky. He looked over to Adam and thankfully he was asleep.

 

He carefully reached out and touched Javier’s cheek. That startled the Spaniard awake. „Sorry.“ Yuzuru said apologetic. He ripped the tape off and Javier sighed relieved. Yuzuru looked shy at Javier’s lips. Javier smiled at that. „How you‘re feeling?“ „Good. Thanks to you.“ Yuzuru replied and than closed the gap between them by pressing his lips firmly at Javier’s. Javier firstly was surprised but relaxed soon and kissed him back. Yuzuru had wanted to do that since he confessed his feelings. They parted and Javi looked at Yuzu with so much love. He could see unshed tears of happiness in Yuzuru’s eyes. Javi realized it was still dark outside. „We should get back to sleep, querido.“ He said softly. Yuzuru sighed. He didn’t want that moment to end but Javi was right. He nodded. „Good. Put the tape back on.“ Yuzuru gave him a confused look. „I won’t risk him hurting you because you freed me of this.“ He explained and Yuzuru frowned, but did as Javi asked. He placed a kiss at Javi‘s forehead and rested his forehead against Javier’s then. They went back to sleep and were later woken up by Adam’s alarm. 

 

They all went through their morning routine and then went down to get some breakfast. Yuzuru felt Shoma looking at him. At the practice he found out why. Shoma approached him and asked him what that stranger was doing to him and Javi. Yuzuru looked surprised but he managed to quickly hide that emotion. How does Shoma know? He smiled and ruffled Shoma’s hair. He leaned forward so that he was face to face with him. He hoped Shoma would understand that he tried to rise no suspicion. Gladly Shoma understood and laughed as if they were goofing around. Yuzuru didn‘t really want to drag Shoma into this, but this might be his only chance. He lowered his voice and explained to him what had happened. They were skating next to each other. Shoma hid his shock and threw a quad flip in front of Yuzu with a challenging look. Yuzu understood and did a perfect quad loop as answer. 

Shoma looked serious. „Yuzu….what do you need?“ Yuzuru thought for a moment. „I will try to get the controls but I need people being ready to hold him off of me.“ Shoma nodded and laughed as if Yuzuru had told him a joke. Yuzuru smiled. „Tell Brian.“ He than added and Shoma sighed. „How? My English is so bad.“ Yuzuru looked thoughtful around. Than he remembered. „Nobu! He is here and does some commentary. Tell him. He can tell Brian.“ Shoma nodded. „I will try. You sure you guys can hang on? It could be weeks until you can set your plan into action.“ Shoma said with worry. Yuzuru hugged him from behind and skated forwards, pushing Shoma. „Thank you Sho. Don’t worry. Javi and I are pretty good at handling that guy.“ Shoma laughed and slipped out of Yuzuru’s arms. He skated backwards and winked at Yuzu. 

 

Javi was wondering what Yuzuru was doing with Shoma. Neither Brian or Shoma‘s coach looked pleased with them goofing around. As they both stopped before Brian he heard exactly that from Brian. Yuzuru smiled apologetic and went to do a run through. 

Yuzu braced himself for Adam but he didn’t ask about Shoma. Nonetheless he looked pissed. He sent Javi to the shower first. Yuzu made a surprised sound as Adam pushed him against the wall. „So, you love him? I really don’t appreciate that. You can talk with each other, but I don’t want any kisses alright?“ Yuzuru stared in shock. How did he knew? Yuzuru nodded but froze as he felt Adam’s lips on his own. It felt terrible wrong and made him sick.   
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Javi standing there with fists. Adam stopped the kiss and licked over his lips. „Well, I clearly can see why he loves you.“ He looked at Javier with a grin. „Enjoying the show?“ Javier didn’t answer that. He just glared at Adam. Adam pushed Yuzuru towards the bathroom and then walked towards the Spaniard. 

He waved towards the single bed and Javier‘s eyes went wide. Javier didn’t move and Adam rolled his eyes as he grabbed the control. „You really want to hear him scream? I could do more than just sleeping in the same bed so move over.“ Javi bit his lip in frustration and moved to the bed.   
As Yuzuru stepped out of the bathroom his heart sank. Javi was bound to the single bed, hands over his head and legs bound together. His heart beats faster with fear. Slowly he walks over to the bed where Adam waits. He shot one look at Javi and then laid down on the bed. Adam ties his hands to the head of the bed. Yuzu can tell he is angry, because he pulls the rope tight and makes sure that he wouldn’t sleep comfortable. They both were gagged and Adam laid down too. He was way too close for Yuzuru’s liking. 

 

The next day were the day of the free. Yuzuru was kind of nervous because he just was in 3rd place. Brian tried to calm him and he let show through that he knew. Yuzuru was so relieved that Shoma had managed. Brian took care that he got Yuzuru and Javi away from Adam whenever he could. Shoma smiled at Yuzuru and he returned that smile warmly.   
To his surprise Nobu showed up and hugged Yuzuru close. „Ganbatte Yuzu.“ He whispered in the youngers ear. Yuzuru had to suppress tears and thanked Nobu and all the gods for Shoma being there. He skated clean and pushed Javi to second place. Shoma skated next and got the second. Yuzu stood next to Brian. He wanted to watch Javi. Nobu has wished Javi luck as well and told him that Brian he and Shoma knew. Javi didn’t know how but he was so relieved. He skated clean as well and got himself the second place.

It could be a happy podium if Yuzuru hadn’t had to act cold still. He hugged Shoma and shook hands with Javi. The squeeze to his hand told Javi everything Yuzu really felt. They smiled for the cameras. Yuzuru hugged Shoma and ruffled his hair. They would have the gala and then they would be back in Toronto for one and a half week. Then would be the next competition. And there Yuzu would try to set his plan in action. Shoma would be there Andy Nobu had told him that he had tickets and would be watching.

 

Brian asked both Yuzuru and Javier down to his room to celebrate. He denied Adam. „Sorry just the cricket club family.“ He said casually. Adam warned them that they would regret it if they do something. Yuzuru sighed. He was sure by now that Adam had put bugs in their clothes.   
The went to Brian who immediately hugged them close. „I am so proud of you and…“ Yuzuru stopped Brian. He looked around and found a piece of paper and wrote that they needed to change out of their clothes just in case. Brian could just lend them big shirts from him but they were fine with that. Javier sat on the couch and Yuzu was curled in his lap. Javier stroked the youngers hair. Brian looked them over and as he concentrated he could see the marks from the rope that had bound them. He hated himself for not noticing. 

He could see that they both were tired. He offered them his bed. It was the least he could do for them. They thanked him as they curled up in the bed together. Brian took the couch. He thought about something he could do to get them away from that guy in Toronto.


	12. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one.  
> I'll warn you. It is the most hurtful one so far.  
> Adam is pissed and our boys get hurt.  
> But keep in mind there will be a happy end. ^^
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Brian woke up early. He checked on the boys and smiled fondly as he saw them in the bed. Yuzuru’s head rested on Javier’s shoulder and the Spaniard had his arms around the younger as if he wanted to protect him. Brian couldn’t resist and snapped a photo of them. He decided to let them sleep, they clearly needed it. He ordered breakfast and sat on the couch sipping his coffee. Suddenly he heard a scream.  
Javier startled awake from Yuzuru’s scream that turned down to a whimper. He rose up a bit and steadied himself on his elbows. He saw Yuzuru holding his arm and trembling with pain. His eyes were closed as he tried to breath through the pain. „Yu….Yuzu?!“ Javier’s voice was full of panic.  
He looked up as Brian stormed in. He carefully got nearer. Yuzuru bit his lip to stop the cries. Javier didn’t know what to do, so he sat up and pulled Yuzuru against his chest. He looked at Brian who seemed to be at a loss as well and clearly horrified. 

After 10 minutes the pain stopped, but Yuzuru needed another 15 minutes to recover. Javier never let go of him, helplessly stroking Yuzuru’s back up and down. Yuzuru was still trembling and his breath was hitched. He looked up and Javi loosened his grip around him. Javier bowed down to kiss Yuzuru. „I guess he wants us back.“ He said, the anger visible. Yuzuru nodded weakly. He suddenly froze. „What if he knows? At least that Brian does?“ Yuzuru said fearful. Javier sighed. „We have to find out and deal with it.“ Brian provided them with hugs and apology’s. They quickly ate and drank. 

 

With heavy hearts they went to the room. As they entered they were greeted with a really short tempered Adam. „Well I thought I made myself clear.“ Javier instinctively put an arm protectively around Yuzuru. Adam looked more dangerous like ever before. „Don’t you dare touch him!“ Javier jumped at that outburst and let his arm drop. „Guess I have to teach you a lesson.“ Adam said as he approached them. Yuzuru wanted to step before Javi but Adam just pushed him aside, sending Yuzuru to the ground.  
Adam grabbed Javi‘s throat with a force that surprised the Spaniard. Javier gasped and clawed desperately at Adam’s hand as he didn’t get enough oxygen. Yuzuru jumped to his feet and tried to get Adam off if Javi. „No! Please. Let him go! I do everything!“ Javi heard Yuzuru’s desperate begging. Black dots danced in his vision. Suddenly he could breath again. He slumped to the ground and coughed violently. Yuzuru kneeled beside him with tears streaming down his face. „Anything?“ Yuzu froze but nodded then. He feared what Adam might do but he would endure everything as long as Javi was save. Javi wanted to protest, but no sound escaped his damaged throat. 

 

Adam grabbed Yuzu and shoved him to the bed. „Stay there.“ Yuzuru did exactly that, not moving a muscle. Adam pulled Javier up and dragged him over to a chair. He mercilessly tied him to it and gagged him. Javi still couldn’t process everything so fast. But as he did panic in him as he recalled Yuzuru’s agreement to everything. His vision had cleared, and he could see Yuzuru on the bed and Adam approaching him. He thrashed in his bounds, anxious what might be on Adam’s mind.  
Yuzuru stared at Adam as he bound his wrists in front of him. Adam met his gaze. „Everything, hm? Can you really do that? Can you love me with all your heart like him?“ Yuzuru lowered his gaze and Adam just smiled. „I guess you have to try then. Because I want what you gave him.“ Yuzuru shivered and trembled. A second later he felt Adam’s lips against his own. He couldn’t stop the tears as he tried to respond. Adam pushed him down onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. It made Javi sick to watch that. Adam broke the kiss and looked down on him. „Hm…that’s all?“ He grabbed Yuzuru’s hands and secured them to the bed. „I wonder how long you ‘ve been together.“ He turned to Javier. „I bet sex is amazing with his insane flexibility right?“ Javier looked angry and afraid. He wouldn’t do that to Yuzuru, would he? Yuzuru now trembled with fear. „Oh don’t worry. Right now he doesn’t deserve pleasure.“ He turned to Yuzuru. „So tell me. What have you planned with Shoma?“ Yuzuru froze. „Nothing! He just asked if I am okay and tried to diffuse my nervousness.“ He said. „Why do I not believe you?“ Adam looked thoughtfully at Yuzuru. „Well than I need to punish you.“ He said and freed Yuzuru’s hands. He then made him lay on his stomach and tied his hands behind his back. „Let’s test your flexibility.“ He proclaimed as he tied nearly Yuzuru’s whole underarms together. Then he moved to his upper arms. Right above the elbows he tied the next piece of rope, forcing Yuzuru’s arms together. The Japanese made a pained sound at that. 

Adam admired his work and thought about the next part. He tied Yuzuru’s ankles and then below and above the knees. He bends Yuzuru’s legs towards his hands and tied his ankles to his wrists. Yuzuru was glad about his flexibility, so that didn’t hurt so much like his arms currently did. But Adam wasn’t done yet. „Still to comfortable I guess.“ He said and Yuzuru just shook his head, which Adam ignored. He tied a rope from the end of the bed to Yuzuru’s feet, to keep him in place and it wouldn’t allow him to move around or lay down. Yuzuru tried helplessly to move but it was no use. „Please…..I didn’t…mhm…..“ Adam silenced him with the tape. Yuzuru rested his head frustrated on the bed. He wondered what else Adam wanted to do as he tied another rope to his bound ankles. He froze as Adam put the rope around his neck and then connected it back to his feet. It forced his head in a painfully position of being bended towards his back. If he moved a bit, he would choke himself and he knew that it would strain his muscles to keep them in that position. He looked over to Javier, who was forced to watch him being in pain and restrained without the ability to move. He at least took comfort in the love he could see in Javier’s eyes. He shut his eyes as he felt he pain in his arm, Adam had pressed the button. He stopped when Yuzuru just barely could breath steady. Javier by now was really worried Yuzu might get an asthma attack. „So, maybe you’re willing to tell me the truth after a few hours.“ He blindfolded Yuzuru at last to intensify his other senses. He knew that Yuzu would feel everything way stronger like that, and the hours would be like an eternity. 

 

Adam sat down and typed at his laptop. Javier wanted to look away he couldn’t stand seeing Yuzuru like this, but he feared that might anger Adam. So, he kept looking. He saw the silent tears coming down under the blindfold. He soon could tell that Yuzu grew exhausted, because his legs would move backward, in a desperate attempt to rest. But that ultimately lead to Yuzuru choking himself, so he was forced to keep his legs up. Not that he could have rested his legs really, because his hands, bound to them wouldn’t allow him to get his legs really low near the bed.  
An hour later Yuzuru’s whole body was trembling from the exertion. Adam looked now and then to him but didn’t made a move to go and free the Japanese. But then he stood up and got over, removing the tape. „So. what did you talk about with him.“ Yuzuru bit his lip. „I told you….“ Yuzuru answered with a shacky voice. „Hm. I don’t believe that.“ He put the tape back on. „Maybe you’re too comfortable still.“ Adam mused. To Javier’s shock he pressed the button again. Yuzuru tensed and tried to move any way he could. Javier couldn’t stop his own tears anymore. This was so worse, and he didn’t know if that was better than Adam actually raping Yuzu. Not that he wished for that, but he doubted that Yuzuru would be able to move much after hours in that position. After 30 more minutes Yuzuru clearly reached his limit as he couldn’t stop his legs from going back, causing incredible pain in his arms and chocking him until he could barely breath. Javier thrashed in desperation to get free and help him. 

 

Adam showed mercy and freed Yuzuru’s throat from the rope. He took off the tape to allow Yuzuru to catch his breath. He removed the rope connecting his hands to his feet. Javier could see how every muscle seemed to relax immediately. Yuzuru groaned in pain. Adam stopped the chip from hurting Yuzuru. „I am waiting.“ Yuzuru sighed. „He asked about you and why we are so close. I told him that we met and we just clicked.“ Adam seemed to buy that one, but he wasn’t fully convinced. „Alright. I still think you’re hiding something, but I guess we continue that tomorrow.“ He declared. He got Yuzuru to drink some water and gave Javi some too. Then he went to the shower.  
„Yuzu…..why did you do that. He….“ „I couldn’t watch you die Javi. I can’t see you hurt.“ Javi sighed. „And I can’t watch him doing that to you or worse. Yuzu….“ Javi couldn’t stop the trembling of his voice and the tears. Yuzu really wished he could see Javi. Adam returned and gagged them again. „So I will go down to the restaurant. I don’t think you deserve that today. See you in the evening.“ He said and took the controls and left.


	13. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments. They really make me happy. <3  
> Sorry it is so short again. I will try to finish the next one today too. :)
> 
> Enjoy. XD

Yuzuru managed to roll to his side. It was more comfortable, and he could breath easier. He groaned in pain. His arms were still forced together, and it hurt like hell. But what unnerved him was that he still wore the blindfold. He couldn’t track the time and worse he couldn’t look at Javier. He heard Javi moving. 

 

After a few hours Yuzu could feel his arms and hands go numb. He tried to flex his hands to keep his blood circulation going. Javier just could helplessly watch Yuzuru in pain. With fear he saw Yuzuru’s arms turning red and slowly purple. He thrashed more and finally he could feel the rope getting loose. He wiggled more and got his hands free. He quickly untied the rest of his body and ripped of the tape. Fast he moved to Yuzuru’s side and desperately tried to untie him. It took him minutes to get the rope off the Japanese. He freed Yuzu from the tape and the blindfold.   
Yuzu trembled, and tears streamed down his face. Javi hugged him gently and rubbed his arms to get his blood in circulation. Yuzu pressed his face against Javier’s chest. „Shh. Everything is alright. You are so brave. I love you more than anything.“ Yuzu sniffled. „Habi…..I can’t anymore. I don’t think our plan will work out.“ He said desperately.  
Javi sighed. „Yuzu whatever happens I don’t want you to get more hurt alright? Don’t push yourself any more. We will get our chance, but not like that. This prize is too high. And I don’t want you to pay that.“ Yuzuru sobbed but nodded slowly. Javier kissed Yuzuru’s temple. He looked Yuzuru over and winced at the angry marks all over Yuzuru’s body. His eyes stopped at Yuzu ‘s throat. He bet his own throat didn’t look any better. He had no idea how they would hide that during the gala and practice. He carefully stood up. „Wait a second.“ He searched for his phone and quickly typed a message for Brian. 

>>Brian…..Yuzu is…..hurt….we need something to cover his body and our necks. Don’t ask please. Adam might get to know the plan.<<

He checked the time and was relieved that they had plenty of time until Adam would return. They nearly had a heart attack as it knocked at the door. Javier opened and was glad to see Brian. Brian looked concern as he stepped in and saw Yuzuru lying on the bed. As he came nearer he was horrified at the sight of the young Japanese. He saw the marks on Javier’s throat as well. „Oh my god. Boys I am…..“ He couldn’t finish. He handed Javier some clothes and two scarfs. Javier thanked him and sat down beside Yuzuru. Yuzu himself didn’t react, he had his eyes closed and tried to relax his muscles. He never had felt so much pain. Every movement sent waves of pain through his whole body.   
Brian looked at Javier. „I will inform Nobunari and Shoma. You are sure you can handle that?“ Javier nodded. „I wish we could stop that now, but he has the controls and I didn’t want to die right now.“ Brian grimaced at that but nodded. He hugged Javier and patted Yuzuru’s head. „I swear he will pay for this.“ Brian said angry. Javier smiled, Brian looked like a bear ready to defend his cubs and Javi appreciated that. He sat beside Yuzu and gently stroked through Yuzuru’s hair. Yuzuru winced as he moved closer to Javi. „Don’t. I could have come closer.“ Javi said softly. „Javi…it hurts…..“ Yuzuru whined. „I know querido. Keep holding on okay?“ Yuzuru nodded weakly. „What do we do when he comes back?“ Javi sighed. „Well we can’t tie us both up and I wouldn’t do that to you. It probably damaged your nerves already.“ Javi said fearfully. Yuzuru sobbed and pressed his face against Javi.

 

Adam returned and was surprised as he saw both of them untied. He looked Yuzuru over and sat down on a chair. „So do I get the truth now?“ Javi glared at Adam but sighed in defeat. Yuzuru curled his fist in Javier’s shirt. „Shoma had found out on his own and wanted to help. Yuzuru just tried to tell him that he should stay out of this.“ Adam nodded slowly. „And Brian?“ „He noticed and well this morning he saw you torturing Yuzu with that chip. He already was suspicious and he isn’t stupid.“ Adam smiled pleased. „Thank you for the cooperation Javi. See Yuzu that is how you settle things without getting yourself hurt.“   
Yuzu didn‘t react but tensed. Adam got up and motioned Javi to lay down beside Yuzuru. He tied their hands and tied them to the head of the bed and even allowed them some movement. He tied their legs to the bed and then went to the bathroom to change.

 

As he stepped out he looked at them. „Don’t make me regret not gagging you.“ He said with a warning. Javi nodded. Adam put the light out and was quickly asleep. Javi took Yuzu‘s hands and kissed him. „Sleep well querido.“ He whispered. Yuzuru smiled slightly and squeezed Javi‘s hands. Javi watched over Yuzuru for several hours until he fell asleep as well.


	14. A little freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the next one.  
> And finally something good happens.   
> Enjoy. XD

Yuzuru woke up and smiles at Javier. The Spaniard was close to him and had his hands somehow draped around him. Even in his sleep he wanted to protect Yuzuru. Yuzu kissed Javier’s temple and watched him stir. His body still hurts like hell and he was positive that even walking would be a challenge. He didn’t wanted to think about skating. 

Javier blinked and yawned. „Morning querido. How do you feel.“ Yuzu pecked Javi‘s lips. „Better. But it still hurt. And hungry.“ He said grumbling. Javier laughed lightly. Yes hungry he was too. No wonder they just had the breakfast yesterday with Brian. Javier scanned Yuzuru’s body and his look was angry at the marks that stained Yuzuru’s perfect skin. He really hoped that there wasn’t any lasting damage.

 

They looked up as Adam came through the door followed by Brian. Both stared surprised at their coach. Brian moved over to them and looked them over. He carefully touched Yuzuru and the Japanese winced at the touch on his marks. Then Brian turned to Adam with a serious expression. „Let them move. And Javi you help Yuzu stretch his muscles. I won’t risk him breaking his neck because of that and ruining his career.“ Javi just nodded and looked to Yuzu, who looked just as confused as he was. „I wait downstairs in the restaurant. Don’t forget to cover everything up.“ He said looking to Adam who gritted his teeth but nodded in agreement.

 

Brian left and Adam freed them. What the hell had Brian done that Adam listened to him? Javi wouldn’t question their luck. He stood up and stretched himself. Than he carefully helped Yuzu up. He needed to wrap his arms around the youngers waist to keep him upright. Yuzu gritted his teeth in frustration and pain but he had his determined face on that told Javi there was nothing that could stop him. He sat Yuzu down on the ground and began to massage his muscles and stretching him. 

 

Adam watched them for awhile before he sat down and typed something on his laptop. After an hour they showered and put on the clothes for practice. They were all long and with high collars. Yuzu needed to wrap a light scarf around his neck to hide every mark there. They grabbed their skates and went down to Brian with Adam. Shoma sat there as well. Adam didn’t seem to like it, but he currently made no move to stop all that.   
They ate in silence. Javi made sure he was always between Yuzu and Adam. He wouldn’t risk that guy being near Yuzu. Brian invited Adam backstage as they were warming up. Then the practice starts and Javier could see how Yuzu was in pain. By the halfway point of the training session everyone had noticed how Yuzuru wasn’t at his best. His movements weren’t nearly as graceful as they were used to be. 

 

They were practicing a few jumps. Yuzu stopped another attempt and doubled over, one hand on his chest. Javier and Brian were alarmed immediately. Javier skated over to Yuzuru who desperately tried to get air in his lungs. Javier tried to calm Yuzu but it was no use. He saw Brian searching for the inhaler. Yuzuru’s lips turned slowly blue. Javi didn’t hesitate any longer. He picked Yuzuru up, bridal style and skated over to the side. Brian rushed over and helped Yuzuru taking a few puffs with the inhaler. Yuzu tried to take deep breaths. He let his head rest at Javier‘s shoulder and looked overly exhausted. Javier stared anxiously down on him. He just relaxed when Yuzu was breathing more even. 

„Alright off the ice Yuzu. And don’t argue with me.“ Yuzuru huffed but did as Brian said. He sat beside Brian and Adam. Adam apparently knew how to handle asthma. He did some exercises with him to steady his breathing. After practice he needed to reassure everyone that he was fine. Shoma hugged him shyly. „You’re really alright?“ Yuzu smiled and ruffled his hair. „Don’t worry Sho.“ He knew that it was way to late for Shoma not to worry. 

 

They sat in Brian’s room and Adam checked both Javi and Yuzuru. Javi was fine and Yuzuru’s muscles just were strained. To Javi‘s relieve there weren’t any damage to his nerves. „How do you know such stuff?“ Javi asked curious. Adam grinned. „I have degrees in Chemistry and Biology. And I did study a bit in medicine.“ Javi weirdly felt safer with that knowledge. That meant at least Adam knew what he was doing. 

 

Brian sighed relieved. „Alright they stay here for the night as we talked about.“ Adam nodded and left without another word. „I don’t know what you did but I am grateful you exist Brian.“ Javi said. Brian laughed. „I reasoned with him that his actions would influence your skating and that would rise suspicion. And people might find out about his actions. So we agreed that you will be 2 days a week with me or at least not where he is.“  
Both Javi and Yuzu hugged Brian close with tears of happiness.


	15. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next one.  
> This time you get a glimpse of Adam’s background.  
> And Javi and Yuzu feel weird about all that.  
> Thumbs up for angelic Yuzu XD
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for the comments. They still make me incredible happy and want to write faster. :)

Yuzuru and Javi ate with Brian. Their coach was relieved that the two didn’t lost their smiles yet. Probably because they still had hope to get out of that situation and that finally something good happened.  
They relaxed and watched a movie on the couch. They barely made it to the end. Brian sent them to bed with a laugh. They bid him goodnight and vanished in the bedroom. Yuzuru threw himself at the bed and wiggled under the covers. Javi admired the small relaxed smile that let Yuzuru’s face shine like before all that shit had happened.

He joined Yuzu in the bed and pulled him in his arms. „You afraid someone steals me away?“ Yuzu asked amused but relaxed in the hug and made himself comfortable at the Spaniard‘s shoulder. Javi grinned. „You can never know, querido.“ With that he kissed Yuzuru’s head. „And now rest. You and your muscles need it.“ Yuzuru sighed and closed his eyes. Javi closed his eyes too and rested his chin at the top of Yuzuru’s head. 

 

Brian smiled warmly at the sight of the two. He never had doubted that they were made for each other. At least they had realized their feelings through out this horror trip. He ordered the breakfast. Soon the two joined him. Brian handed them a cream for their marks to help them heal. They both went to the bathroom to apply it to each other. 

Adam joined them at the practice. Javi was amused how sharply everyone was eyeing them. Javier never left Yuzuru’s side. Adam still had forbidden Yuzu to jump and he gladly didn’t try it. Yuzuru took a break to catch his breath. He frowned at Adam. „What is with my EX tomorrow?“ Adam sighed clearly annoyed by now and Brian laughed. He was used to this side of Yuzuru. „I will check you over tomorrow and then we decide.“ Adam said firmly. Yuzuru glared angry at Adam and he glared back. To Javier’s and Brian’s amusement Yuzuru lost that battle. „Fine.“ He huffed and skated away. 

 

„God I never would want to be his doctor. He would drive me crazy in a week.“ Adam said and Brian chuckled. „That is just how he is. We all can just accept that.“ Brian eyed Adam. It was strange. Moments like that made him seem likable and he could imagine that Adam could have been easily friends with Javi and Yuzu. He still wondered what happens to the young man that turned him into such a crazy and dangerous person.  
Practice ended and with that Yuzuru’s and Javier’s freedom. Brian hugged both of them and hoped it would soothe them a bit. He couldn’t stop Adam from hurting his boys, but he swore he would do everything to end that torture for them, for more than just two days a week.

 

Yuzuru eyed Adam as they stepped into their room. He couldn’t tell if he was angry or not. He seemed calm. Javi sighed at the thought of being restrained again. He still feared for Adam to hurt Yuzu further. Adam could easily blame Yuzu for Brian and Shoma knowing. Adam told them to stretch their muscles. Javi began to stretch and then helped Yuzuru. Adam put glasses filled with water on the table next to them and then massaged Yuzuru’s muscles with the hands of an expert. 

Yuzuru’s eyes never left Adam as his hands moved over his body with a gentleness he didn’t think possible. He wondered if that was the Adam without jealousy. Without what ever had shaped him like that. As Adam was finished with Yuzu he turned to Javier and did the same to him. Javi was surprised how relaxed his muscles felt after that treatment.

Adam let them be as he was going through mails on his laptop. His brows were furrowed in concentration. Javi lay on the bed and updated his social media, while Yuzu sat beside him reading. It was weird this situation. Like they were just friends who shared a room.  
Suddenly Adam’s phone rang. He picked it up and answered in French. Both Javi and Yuzu had looked up. They never had witnessed Adam getting a call. Yuzuru was amazed at how soft Adam’s voice sounded, while speaking French. 

 

Out of nowhere Adam tensed and gripped his phone tighter, his lips were pressed in a thin line. His next words sounded sharp like a knife. A dangerous glare were in his eyes. Whatever the other said it had pissed Adam off. Yuzuru put the book aside and watched Adam closely. He had started walking around. He seemed to ask a question and paled as he got his answer.  
Suddenly Adam didn’t look fierce or strong anymore. He looked shocked and hurt. He blinked several times to fight the frustrated tears. Yuzu and Javi both knew that look. They had had them as well. The look when your dream was shattered. Yuzu couldn’t stop himself to somehow feel sympathy towards Adam. Adam took a deep breath to calm himself. He than said his his goodbyes and ended the call. He looked murderous and Javi nearly got a heart attack as Yuzu stood up and cautiously hugged Adam. 

 

As first Adam wanted to fight Yuzuru off, but he slowly relaxed in the hug. Neither of them spoke. After a few minutes Adam shook Yuzuru off and the Japanese moved away from him. Adam’s gaze was unreadable as he looked at them.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone ringing again. With a sigh he picked up again. „Yes?“ A pause. „Yes…no I understand. Yes I am sorry as well. I know. Thank you.“ Adam‘s voice was forced. A forced politeness. As the call ended he looked miserable, broken.  
Javi could see Yuzu desperate thinking of something to do. He always admired the Japanese for his need to comfort the ones around him. And right now he could believe every fan, calling Yuzu an angel. What other being could want to comfort someone who put him through hell and so much pain. He found himself even more in love with his rink mate by that.

 

„You alright?“ Yuzuru just asked and Adam looked at him clearly surprised. He probably had the same line of thoughts as Javi had. He smiled weakly. „No, but it doesn’t matter.“ Now Yuzu looked angry. „It does! We are stuck with you so we care. So what is it?“ Adam didn’t answer right away. „I lost my job because someone told my chef something of my past. He don’t want to lose me but he can’t afford that it may become public and his company is involved.“ He said bitterly with a shadow casted over his eyes.  
Yuzu frowned. He nodded slowly and didn’t push Adam to go deeper into his past. „I am sorry. You loved your job?“ Adam smiled sadly. He looked out of the window were it just began to rain. „Yes. I did. Doesn’t matter now.“

 

Javier saw it in Yuzuru’s eyes. He knew how Yuzu hated it when someone just gave up. And Adam looked like he did just that, as if his life was at the bottom right now. Yuzuru huffed. „Stop that. Your life isn’t over. You are clever and smart. You get a new job.“ Adam sighed. „I wish it were that easy Yuzu. It isn’t. There is someone around and I don’t want him to find me. And now enough of that.“ Now Javi was concerned. Was there someone threatening Adam. There seemed to be fear of that someone finding him. 

 

They changed for bed. Adam still didn‘t trust them. So he tied them up. He tied their hands in front of them and their legs. Than he connected their bound hands with another rope. This night Adam tossed and turned around in bed. Javi and Yuzuru both kept glancing at him. „This is so weird. I shouldn’t feel that way towards him.“ Yuzuru complained. Javi just laughed and pecked Yuzuru’s lips. „You are an incredible good and angelic person Yuzu. You always put others first. It is admirable and I love you more than ever. But I too must say I wonder if this someone broke him and shaped him to be the way he is right now.“ Yuzuru nodded in agreement. Javi kissed him deeply and then his eyelids and forehead. „Now sleep querido.“ Yuzuru smiled and snuggled closer to him. He buried his face in Javi‘s chest and fell asleep.


	16. Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly doesn’t wanted to post this chapter today. I am way to happy after watching Yuzuru at Fantasy on Ice 2018. Ia am so happy that he is happy and jumping again. XD
> 
> Anyway I don’t have it in me to keep you guys waiting. Is am sorry for the end of that chapter and the next one coming. Adam will get a bit hurt by now....more in the following but unfortunately our boys as well. Sorry. T.T
> 
> Enjoy anyway. Now I will write the happy chapter for „Soulmates“ ^^

Adam looked like a mess as he woke up. Dark circles were under his eyes. They sat at breakfast and Javi came back from a refill of his plate and put a coffee in front of Adam.  
He appreciates that with a small smile towards the Spaniard. Yuzu kept glancing worried towards Adam as well. Brian and Shoma were a bit surprised by that behavior. They went to the backstage area to warm up. Adam checked Yuzuru throughly. He massaged Yuzuru’s legs with high concentration. He let Yuzu do some jumps. „Okay. You should be able to jump. But no quads.“ He said seriously and Yuzu pouted. „Fine.“ He then agreed. 

 

Yuzu and Javi went changing. Shoma sticked close to them. Everyone glanced at them.  
„So. You two are good again?“ asked Patrick. Yuzu and Javi looked at each other. They just didn’t know how to react. Currently they didn’t know what Adam wanted. What were the rules? „We‘re working on it.“ Javier said simply.  
They enjoyed their time at the gala. Yuzu could feel his strained muscles at every jump and he found that he couldn’t do his layback Ina Bauer or Bielmann spin. So he didn’t even try to go against Adam’s order by trying a quad.

 

The next day they were flying back toy Toronto. They surprisingly sat all four in one row. Yuzuru claimed the window. Javier sat beside him, then Adam and Brian at last. Yuzuru slumped against Javi and fell asleep. The Spaniard smiled and put his arm around the younger. Brian went to the toilet. Suddenly Javier felt another weight against his body. He looked to the side and was surprised to find Adam asleep on his other shoulder as well. He smiled softly. Brian returned and took in the sight with a chuckle. „Well that is surprising.“ „What that I am a good pillow?“ They both laughed at that but restrained themselves to not wake the two up. 

 

„So what happened that you two are so caring towards him?“ Brian asked. Javier shrugged. „He got a not so pleasant phone call. Someone gave his boss information about his past and he got fired because they don’t want the company involved should that become public. I don’t know what it is, but he is definitely afraid of someone finding him. I have a bad feeling about this.“ Brian nodded and looked concerned. „Be careful.“ He smiled warmly at Javi. „You and Yuzu always amaze me with your caring towards others.“ Javi chuckled. „Yuzu more than I. After all he put Yuzu through…..I wouldn’t have been able to hug or comfort someone who caused me so much pain. Yuzu really is angelic, isn’t he?“ Brian smiled fondly at the love he could see in Javier’s eyes.  
They had to wake up both, because they still were sleeping when they started landing. Both looked a bit confused around and apologized for using Javi as a pillow. The Spaniard just laughed it off. „Good for you that I didn’t needed to go to the toilet.“ 

 

They shared a taxi. This time Yuzu and Javi almost voluntarily went with Adam. They entered the apartment and Adam was going through his post. Javi let himself fall on the sofa. Yuzuru stood above him and glared. „Javi you have to unpack first. We need to wash the dirty clothes.“ Javi looked annoyed. „Oh come on Yuzu. That can wait. Let us cuddle.“ Adam just laughed at them. „I guess you’re fighting a loosing battle there Javier.“ He went to put his backpack away and checked what they had in the fridge. 

 

After they all had unpacked and Yuzu had learned how to use the washing machine they settled in the living room. „So what do you want to eat.“ Javier looked at Adam as if he was crazy. „What are you. You can’t possibly be able to cook right now!“ Said he clearly under jet lag by now. Adam smiled. „Not everyone is lazy like you Spanish people.“ He teased.  
Javier looked at him amused. „Alright alright. Why don’t we order something and I cook a Paella tomorrow.“ He suggested. Yuzu agreed enthusiastically. Adam shrugged. „Fine with me.  
They went back and forth until Yuzu won the argument to order something Japanese. Adam went for the save option and ordered sushi. Javi took Yuzuru’s advice and ordered some ramen. Yuzu settled with soba noodles. They ate happily and in the end they had shared their meals with each other.

 

Adam let them watch a movie as he went to his desk to check his mails and stuff. Javi and Yuzu decided to go to bed and searched for Adam. They found him asleep on his keyboard of his laptop. „Oh he will have a stiff neck in the morning. Well deserved.“ Yuzuru poked Javi with the elbow. „Don’t be mean Javi.“ Javi sighed and carefully picked Adam up. He layed him on the couch and put a blanket over him. They claimed the bed for themselves. They just were laying down as they stopped. That was their chance of getting the controls. 

Weirdly they felt guilty as if they were betraying Adam. Somehow they were betraying his trust. They found the controls and looked at them thoughtfully. Yuzu bit his lip an took the controls out of Javier’s hand. He set them on the table in the living room. Javier shot him a confused look. „Yuzu wha….“ „Shh. Trust me. I have the feeling that we will be rewarded if we don’t hurt that trust right now.“ He said seriously and Javier sighed. He looked one last time at the controls before following Yuzu to bed.

 

Adam clearly was surprised to find the controls next to him. His heart pounded. Was he really so stupid to let them free. He walked to his bedroom and was surprised again to find the two sleeping peacefully there. „What….Why?“ He was confused. He returned to the living room and stared at the controls. How did he deserve that trust from them? Why did they care about him? He sighed.

 

As the two were up he approached them with a serious expression. „Sit down please.“ He felt their eyes on him as he went to get some things. They clearly feared he would tie them up again. He came back with two syringes and a scalpel and some bandages.  
He motioned Javi to lay his arm on the towel on the table. Javi hesitated, but did out of fear Adam might hurt Yuzuru. Adam injected him and soon Javi felt his arm go numb. Confused he looked at Adam. „If you can’t see blood look away.“ He warned as he started to cut Javier’s skin. He quickly removed the chip. He cleaned the wound and sewed it. Than he bandaged the Spaniard‘s arm. Javi looked at him with so much relieve and gratitude.  
Yuzuru didn‘t hesitate and layed his arm on the table. Adam repeated the procedure and got the chip out as well. To his surprise Yuzu hugged him effusively. „Thanks, but why?“ Asked Javi curious. Adam shrugged. „I guess you won me over with your behavior. I still don’t get you two, but that is the least I can do…..“ He paused and lowered his head. „I am sorry. I….no their is no excuse.“ He sighed. 

 

Yuzu hugged him again. „You were lonely and admired me and then you grew jealous because of the bond Javi and I share? I guess I can forgive you that. I know how loneliness feels.“ Adam smiled and finally hugged him back. „Thank you. I guess you can go then.“  
Javi laughed and curled an arm around Adam. „Nonsense. I promised to make a Paella. Yuzu still didn’t get one from me as well.“ He said. „Let‘s go shopping then.“ Yuzu proclaimed excited.  
They did just that. Javi was amazed at Yuzuru’s instinct. Because of that they were now free. They all knew that they would need a bit of time to heal from that, but it helped that Adam had let them go by himself. Now Yuzu seemed eager to get to know Adam better.  
They had bought a lot and were packed with bags. Back at the apartment they put away the groceries. Javier started to cook the Paella. They ate afterwards and it was delicious. „Wow I really should go to Spain more often.“ Adam said. 

 

Yuzu volunteered to wash the dishes. Javier helped him as Adam said he would bring the garbage out. Javier and Yuzu cuddled on the couch. Javier kissed Yuzuru’s head. „You are a truly amazing person Yuzu.“ Yuzu laughed.  
Javier pulled his smartphone out and opened google. „What are you doing?“ Javier smiled at him. „I wanted to google Adam. I just want to know.“ He stopped as he found an old article. Yuzuru looked over his shoulder and read with him.  
The article said that Adam, second son of a rather rich family, had abandoned the family. His older brother was a genius in science just like him just greater. But he had a disease without hope of a cure, except for the cells of his younger brother. The family didn’t hesitate to use their younger son to be some kind of spare part storeroom. They stopped supporting his education and focused on the older one.

The article accused Adam that he sentenced his brother to death by running away. Yuzuru looked horrified. „That is. …horrible and disgusting. Just to use him and force him to give his blood and cells in order to keep his brother alive.“ Javi nodded. „They even stopped supporting him. .so his degrees he managed on his own? I don’t get it. How can parents just love one child. Just because he is a greater genius.! Ridiculous! And there in the sentence. They say that Adam got sick from the medication that would get his body to produce more cells. I don’t even want to know the risks of all that treatments he was under.“

 

They looked up as the door opened. They immediately stood up and moved backwards. Javi curled his arms protectively around the Japanese. In the doorway stood a man, carrying Adam on his shoulder. He closed the door and dropped Adam to the floor in the living room.  
Javi could see a small trickle of blood running down from Adam’s temple. He nearly didn’t saw it because of Adam’s own red hair, which made it difficult to see. „Ah look who we have here.“ He looked them over and saw the light marks of the rope they still had. But they were bearly visible. The man smirked. Slowly he approached them as they were going back. But soon they hit the wall.

 

Javier pulled Yuzuru behind him as the man grabbed him roughly. „I wouldn’t move kid or your pretty boyfriend here might loose some limbs. Yuzu shook with fear and stayed frozen at the wall. The stranger pulled Javier to the bedroom. He pushed Javier before the bed and forced him to kneel down. Since he couldn’t spot some rope or tape he just used his belt to bind Javier’s hands to the bed. Then he rummaged through the cupboards. He then found rope and tape. He took the belt and replaced it with rope. He then bound Javier’s feet and wound the tape several times around Javier’s face to gag him.

 

He then went back and dragged Yuzuru with him. Yuzuru looked frightened at Javier. The man pushed him on the bed. He tied Yuzuru’s wrists and tied them to the head of the bed. Then he tied each of Yuzuru’s feet to the end of the bed. Lastly he gagged him as well.  
He came back with a struggling Adam, who had regained consciousness. „Stop fighting!“ He pushed Adam against the wall and gripped his throat. Adam trembled as he couldn’t breath. Just before he fell unconscious again the man released him. He stumbled over. Before he could react the man rammed a syringe in his arm. Adam tensed. He felt dizzy and needed to close his eyes. „You have been hiding long enough. Tell me how does it feel to kill your own brother?“ Adam didn’t answer. „Well I can tell you that he won’t die yet. You will be so kind to keep him alive won‘t you?“ He smiled evilly as he pushed Adam to the ground with one foot. He tied one of Adam’s hand to the leg of one of the cupboards. Adam looked pale and as if he would throw up any moment. The man proceeded to put a needle in Adam’s other arm. This needle was connected to a plastic bag were his blood would be gathered. „No….“ Adam said weakly. Sweat was on his forehead and Javi saw that with worry.

 

„So now to you two lovebirds. How about you put on a good show for me and I let you go?“ Javier looked at him with wide eyes. „You will rape him. And I mean it. I don’t want to see pleasure alright. I want to see the kid squirm.“ Javier shook with fear. „Or do you prefer that I take both of you whenever I want?“ Javi shook his head. The man released his legs and his arms from the bed. He then bound Javier’s wrists in front of the Spaniard. After that he blindfolded Yuzuru who shook with fear.


	17. Tortured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everybody or whatever time it is at your place. XD
> 
> Despise the title this chapter isn’t as bad as the bad ones before. Something good is even happening, but there might be a not so good turn in the end. Let yourselves be surprised in the next chapter. :)
> 
> Again thank you for the comments. Still making me happy. Love to you guys. <3
> 
> Enjoy.

Adam weakly looked up at Javier. He felt even more dizzy as his blood was trailing out of him. He looked at the man. How could he do that. „No…stop…“ The man kicked him in the stomach. „Quiet. I want to enjoy that.“ He said angrily and bowed down to gag Adam. „I will come to you later.“

 

Javier stood frozen before Yuzuru’s trembling body. That couldn’t be happening. What have they done to deserve that. He couldn’t do that to Yuzu, but it would be better him than that man over and over again. He trembled himself as the man pushed him down onto Yuzuru. 

„Do it! And don’t forget to make it painful.“ He said. Javier undid with shaking hands Yuzuru’s trousers and ripped away his shirt. He then unbuttoned his own pants. He saw Yuzuru already crying. He feared what that would do to Yuzuru. What if he would fear Javier’s touch in the future. The man shoved him hard. „Do it already!“ Javier breathed in sharply and tried to stay calm. He buried himself deep inside of Yuzuru. He found himself glad that Yuzuru was gagged. He wouldn’t hav been able to take that scream. It was enough to hear the muffled version of it. He tensed as Yuzuru did. That wasn’t how he wanted their first time to be. Normally he would take it slow and let Yuzuru getting used to this feeling. And made sure he was relaxed. He knew it would just be worse when Yuzuru was so tense. 

 

He thrusted in him with the greatest force he could muster. Yuzuru squirmed under him and tucked desperately at his restraints. Yuzuru’s muffled sobs made Javier sick. But he needed to do this. To protect Yuzu from that man. He didn’t feel pleasure at all.  
„Do it until you will come.“ He heard the man saying. He rested his head at Yuzuru’s collarbone and sobbed as well. He desperately tried to come. After what felt like an eternity he managed. Javier laid on top of Yuzuru exhausted and panting heavily. He wished he could tell him how sorry he was.

 

The man clapped his hands. „Wonderful show. But you didn’t do as I said.“ Javier froze. „I guess I keep you two.“ He said and than glanced down at Adam. It didn’t surprise him that Adam looked away. He smiled softly.  
Javier pulled out of Yuzuru as gently as he could. It made him sick to the core to see the blood. The man dressed them again and tied Javi with the hands behind his back to a cupboard. He left Yuzuru on the bed for now, shaking. He changed the bag by Adam.  
Javier saw how Adam got even paler at they were by the third bag. The inevitable happened and he lost consciousness, because of the blood loss. The man just sighed. He took the half filled bag and took the needle out. He stopped the bleeding and bandaged the arm. He thoughtfully looked at them. Then he smiled. He freed Adam’s hand and picked him up. He moved him to the living room. He took three chairs and put them against each other.

Than he tied each of them to one chair. He blindfolded them. „So I have to prepare a bit. Don’t go away.“ He said laughing. Javi searched Yuzuru’s hands and his heart broke as Yuzu first tensed and tried to move away. He stroked Yuzuru’s back of the hand and tried to soothe him. It took a while, but Yuzuru leaned against him. He still could feel the trembling. He touched their heads together. He wished he could look at him and show him how sorry he was.  
He was worried that he had hurt Yuzuru badly and he was concerned about Adam as well, what still felt weird. He heard Yuzuru sob and leaned closer to him. After what felt like hours Adam stirred finally. Javier grew more concerned as he felt the heat radiating from the redheads body. 

 

They all jumped as they heard the door click. „Hope you were comfortable?“ They could hear the grin in the voice of that guy. Javi hadn’t thought there could be happening worse stuff as with Adam. He was so wrong. He could hear shuffling of fabric and then a hiss from Adam. Then he heard the ripping of the tape. He hoped that guy would free Yuzu and him as well from that.  
„Hm…..you really don’t react well to that medication, do you?“ The man mused. „Just go to hell.“ Adam said but his voice lacked fierceness. He just sounded weak. The man laughed. „With pleasure but I will take you down with me.“ He whispered in Adam’s ear. Adam shivered and tensed. 

 

„Let them go! They have nothing to do with that.“ Adam said with a stronger voice. „Oh I am afraid I can’t do that. They have witnessed what I did so they stay here. And beside that they are quite entertaining. I can’t rely always on you hm? You have the tendency to be rebellious. But this time you won’t get away.“ Before Adam could reply anything he injected him again and Adam groaned. He slumped against Javier’s side, shivering. „I am afraid I need more of your blood. You should be happy. Just think about what your brother could do when he can really research.“ He removed the tape and blindfolds from Yuzu and Javier. „So no screams. I need to make a call. Scream and you will really suffer.“ He warned as he went to the kitchen.  
Javier looked at Yuzuru who answered his gaze. „Yuzu…I am so sorry….I….“ Yuzu shook his head. „I know it isn’t your fault. I am glad it was you. Even if it hurts.“ Javier nodded and leaned over to kiss his head. They both looked at Adam who had his eyes closed and looked positively green. Cold sweat run down his body and his breath was shallow. 

 

The man came back. Yuzuru looked at him fearfully. The stranger untied Adam. He than picked him up and dumped him on the sofa. „So I decided we move to a bigger place. Stay here while I get the car.“ The man said and left. Adam and took a few deep breaths and stood up shaking. Javier was afraid he would topple over at any moment. Adam dragged himself over to them. He had to close his eyes to not feel so dizzy. 

 

It wasn’t easy to untie them like that but he managed to get Javi‘s hands free before his legs gave out under him. Yuzuru winced as Adam hit the ground. „Javi. Quick.“ He pleaded. Javier did as Yuzu asked. He undid the rope at Yuzuru’s hands. With guilt he saw how Yuzuru winced as he stood up and walked over to get his phone.  
Javier took Adam’s arm and put him around his shoulder and stood up with him. „Please tell me there is another way out.“ Adam nodded. „There is a second staircase which leads to the garbage store.“ Javier nodded and moved with him to the door. Yuzuru was typing furiously at his phone. „I wrote Brian to pick us up.“ He informed them as he opened the door.  
Slowly they walked down. Yuzuru carefully looked around the corner. „There is no one.“ Fast they moved away from the building. Yuzuru continuously checked his phone. They stopped in an alley. Yuzuru wrote their location to Brian. 

 

Javier made Adam and Yuzu sit down, while he kept an eye on their surroundings. It was just dawn so it was no wonder Brian wasn’t answering them. Anxiously they pressed themselves against the walls. As the adrenaline has left Yuzuru he couldn’t stop the tears as his brain really caught up with everything. Javier kneeled beside him and hugged him close. He tightly pressed the younger against his chest. He glanced towards Adam who looked ready to fall unconscious. „Adam? What….“ Adam opened one eye. „I need to get rid…of the overproduced cells.“ He answered groaning. Javier carefully nodded. They held their breath as they heard a car.


	18. Of life and death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the next one.
> 
> So guys I decided to give this story a whole happy end for everyone, well except the bad guy of course.
> 
> I will have some foreshadowing in the final chapter for the future of our boys. If you like it and you’re interested I would write a sequel to that work. With not so much angst I promise. ^^
> 
> Enjoy. Guess next chapter will be the last one. T.T

Javi pressed himself against Yuzuru and the wall. Anxiously he stared at the entrance of the alley. They all let out the breath they were holding as a really concerned Brian stood there, half dressed.  
Brian took in the sight of the trio. Adam currently looked like hell and as if he was on the edge of unconsciousness. He noticed the sweat and guessed it was fever, but why? Javi seemed shaken but okay so far. Yuzuru was crying in Javier’s chest and somehow Brian doubted it was something that Adam had done. 

 

He knew better than to pester them with questions. They looked haunted. He helped Adam, because Yuzu wasn’t letting go of Javi. He clangto the Spaniard as if his life depended on it. He got them n the car. Javi sat in the backseat with Yuzu and Adam sat beside him slumped in the seat, head resting against the cool window.  
They arrived at his house and he seated them in the living room. His partner Rajesh was there and provided them with tea. He gladly didn’t ask any questions. Brian knew he trusted him. „Boys what happened?“ He asked serious. Neither Yuzu or Adam seem to be able to answer so Javier took over. „There was some guy and he….“ Javi stopped and looked at Adam for confirmation. Adam just motioned him to continue. So Javi tried to explain a bit of Adam’s past and then what happened. He couldn’t stop the tears as he had to tell Brian that he raped Yuzuru. He would never forgive himself for staining Yuzuru like that. Even if he knew he had no choice.

 

Brian looked more and more horrified. „Alright. Go shower. I will make you beds here. Adam can you keep up?“ Adam just nodded. While Yuzu and Javi went to shower he explained to Brian what for supplies he needed. Brian nodded. „But I won’t get all of that.“ He said thoughtfully. Adam nodded thinking. „I will ask an old colleague.“ He said as Brian gave him his phone to write the request.  
After they all had showered and redressed they were lying in the living room on the makeshift beds Brian had made for them. Brian’s partner had gave Adam tons of cold water and cloth to try to cool down his fever. Yuzuru laid pressed against Javier. The Spaniard absentmindedly stroked Yuzuru’s back. „I am sorry…..“ He whispered with a silent tear.  
Javi didn‘t sleep. He watched over Yuzuru and Adam. Adam turned around much in his sleep. Javi made sure to change the cooling cloth on his forehead. He had to wake up Yuzuru three times from a nightmare. He patiently waited until the younger had cried himself back to sleep.

 

Brian had told Rajesh everything. He needed to explain to him and he needed to get all of that off his soul. Rajesh didn’t judge. He hugged him close. „So that Adam is a victim himself?“ He asked slightly confused. He didn’t doubt that some early life experiences could shape you to do something. Especially when you craved for love and someone to lean on. „Yuzu have forgiven him apparently. I just hope I can fix the boys.“ „I am sure you will. Now sleep. We will think about what to do tomorrow.“

 

It was around noon when the three finally woke up. Brian provided them with something to eat. Adam got a reply from his colleague who would come by around 3 pm. Brian had cancelled his training sessions today. Yuzuru hadn’t talked once. Brian had feared for all of that to ultimately coming down on the Japanese. Javi did everything he could to get him to smile, but Yuzu was in a kind of frozen shock. Brian could see how that broke Javi. 

 

They all startled as the doorbell rang. Brian got up to led the colleague inside. He greeted everyone. „Hi. I am Jake.“ He looked concerned at anybody, before he went straight to Adam. He checked his vitals and his temperature. „Wow you’re burning.“ He said concerned. Quickly he unpacked everything to get the blood out. He firstly took a sample. Then he decided it was safer to wash Adam’s blood, to not strain his body with blood loss again.  
He installed everything and watched cautiously. It would take hours to clean his blood. Then Jake turned towards the Japanese. „May I?“ He asked before touching the Japanese. Yuzuru pressed himself against Javi but nodded slightly. Softly he touched Yuzuru and checked the fresh marks of his struggling against the restraints. He bandaged them. It was clear to see that there was a lot of psychological damage to the young man, but he couldn’t do something about it.

 

He gazed at Javier but the Spaniard just shook his head. He was alright. He curled an arm around Yuzuru. He watched Jake as he monitored Adam. There was something in the eyes of Jake. The soft touches to Adam’s arm or leg as if to reassure the redhead that he wasn’t alone. Somehow Adam seemed oblivious to the true nature of that gestures. It occurred to Javi that this must be the feeling everyone had with Yuzu and him. Seeing them oblivious to their true feelings.  
It filled Javi with a kind of happiness to know that Adam seemed to have someone who cared so deeply about him. Yuzuru softly whispered love confessions in Yuzuru’s ear. He told him what he loved about him, how brave and strong he was. That he would never leave him or hurt him out of free will. 

 

Javier’s effort was rewarded with a Yuzuru coming out of his trance. Nothing made Javier happier than Yuzuru crying and kissing him as he managed to come back. They knew it would still take time to heal from all this, but they would do this together. Javi touched their foreheads together. „I will never let you go or out of my sight querido.“ He said firmly. Yuzuru smiled softly. „Silly Javi. You will abandon your own competitions and coming to mine instead?“ It relieved them all that Yuzu could joke again. „Well. If I have to.“ He said jokingly. 

 

Jake checked Adam’s blood and was relieved to find it clean again. He stopped the treatment and surprised Adam with a desperate hug. „You really are the most stupid but most brilliant person I know in the world.“ He breathed against Adam’s collarbone. Adam laughed softly. „Thanks for the flowers. I take that as compliment I guess.“ 

 

Javi just could shake his head at Adam’s obliviousness. Jake helped Rajesh in the kitchen. „You do know he has feelings for you or?“ Adam looked dumbfounded at the Spaniard. „What?“ Yuzuru laughed at the reaction. „Is that how we we‘re Javi.“ Javier grinned. „Ia am afraid yes, querido. Adam you really should read between the lines. That kid has fallen completely for you.“ Adam stared at him and seemed to think about that obviously obvious fact, except for him.  
As he thought about his encounters with Jake he had to agree that under this circumstances some things and reactions made way more sense. He groaned at he leaned back against the sofa. „I am really blind….“ He agreed that. How many times had he accidentally hurt Jake with his carelessness? 

 

A scream and shattering of glass startled them. They stood up immediately. They went towards the kitchen. They froze as they saw an unconscious Brian. Rajesh laid in the kitchen. Adam’s heart skipped a beat as he saw the man with Jake in his grip. The man had put his arm around Jake‘s throat cutting his oxygen short. He aimed a pistol on them. „I suggest no one makes any quick movements.“ He said coldly as he led them to the living room.  
How did he find them? „So with who do we start?“ He trained his weapon on Yuzuru. „Ahh….maybe the pretty kid.“ He smiled evilly. „Sorry but I have to get rid of you.“ The shot echoed in the room. Yuzuru stood there in shock as Javier moved before him and then dragging him down to the ground. „Ja…JAVI!“ He screamed. „Ugh….I am okay querido…“ Javi gasped holding his now bleeding shoulder. Adam had moved quick and attacked the man, freeing Jake with that. Another shot got loose hitting Adam’s arm.  
It was so quick Adam had barely time to register how he got to the ground the man above him training the gun ad his head. He froze. „Oh don’t you worry. I wouldn’t kill you.“ He said as he closed the grip around Adam’s throat. This time Jake tackled the man.  
Adam didn’t even know how he got the gun. The next thing he knew was standing above the man pointing the gun at his heart. Jake looked up at him with pure shock. Adam’s gaze was cold and murderous. He was ready to step over that line and cut himself fully free of his family’s grip.

 

Yuzuru stared at him. „Don’t do it Adam! Don’t become a monster like him. He doesn’t deserve you falling in the darkness because of that!“ The Japanese tried desperately to reach the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if Adam should kill that guy or if let the police take over. Any opinions? ^^


	19. Freedom and Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. Hope you are happy with that and look forward to the sequel. :3
> 
> It is fascinating for me when I read the chapters that I can see which music I was listening to at that time. ^^  
> This here and the last one are products of me listening to „Monster“ from the frozen broadway musical and „Defying Gravity“ from the wicked musical. XD
> 
> Still happy about comments. Love to you all.  
> Enjoy.

Adam heard Yuzuru’s words. All the pain he had bottled up inside of him flashed over his face. Yuzu was wrong. He wouldn’t fall in the darkness. He would finally step into the light.  
He felt the throbbing pain in his arm and the blood running down to his hands and on the floor. He heard the Spaniard be in pain and Yuzuru’s desperate pleading. A glance to the side showed him Jake, who looked shaken, but there was a slight nod as if to reassure him that no matter what his choice would be he stand beside him. 

 

His gaze returned back to the man that tormented his whole life except the past 5 years. Well not quite true too. He always had feared that he would find him again and drag him back to his family to serve them to save his brother. A brother he had done everything for even studied medicine to be able to help him. But even his brother had said he had to give his blood endure this pain to save him because the world deserved his genius.  
The man seemed to sense the course of Adam’s decision. Brian came stumbling in the room, holding himself upright at the doorframe. He saw with shock the scene. He just could guess what went through the redheads mind. And somehow he found himself okay with the fact that if Adam would shoot all of this ended and they would be save. It was quite sobering to think to murder that man was fine, but it wasn’t quite that right? It was more self-defense, wasn’t it? And who could ensure them that after this man was arrested he wouldn’t get free 

 

As the man realized he probably won’t get out of here alive, he pulled a knife out and stormed at Adam. Jake screamed as he thought Adam being stabbed. Adam shot and it echoed in their ears. The man stopped right before Adam, the hand that had grabbed Adam’s shoulder dropping down. He trembled and the knife, merely some millimeters away from Adam’s throat fell to the ground followed by the man itself.  
All the tension seemed to leave Adam, as the adrenaline went out. He suddenly looked aged but also as if he finally could breath. The gun clattered to the ground and Adam sunk to his knees head bowed down. Brian could see the faint tremble as his mind caught up with everything. 

 

It was Rajesh who got them all into motion again. He stepped next to Brian, taking in the scene. Calmly he grabbed his phone and called the police and the ambulance. „Yes. Thank you.“ Just minutes later they arrived.  
Rajesh took over the part of filling the police in. He explained that this man had attacked Adam and Yuzu and Javi, forced the Spaniard to rape the younger. He continued with what he did to Adam and stating that he clearly wanted to kidnap the redhead and force him to give his blood.  
Next he explained what happened here with help from Brian who told them that Adam managed to get the gun and shot in self-defense as the man attacked him with the knife. The police nodded and reassured them that it wouldn’t have consequences for Adam.

 

The ambulance brought them to the hospital. Immediately getting Adam and Javier in an operation room to remove the bullets. The others got patched up as well. They all especially Yuzu would get psychological treatment.  
They waited until the two woke up again. Yuzu clang to Javi always making sure to touch him as if he was scared he would just disappear. Jake sat beside Adam as he stirred. „Hey.“ Jake beamed. „Hey to you too.“ Adam smiled and thought of Javi‘s words. He really was a blind. He softly touched Jake and brought him down to him. He met him halfway with a kiss.  
Yuzuru smiled and Javi kissed his cheek. „Finally.“ Yuzu breathed. „Guess we had taken longer.“ Javi laughed. Brian looked at them. „Please. The whole figure skating world knew and so many fans.“ He teased them smiling.

 

Yuzuru and Javier sat out the rest of the season. They released a statement about what happened shocking everyone with that. They left Adam out of that. Blaming it all just on the man. It was funny how everyone felt so guilty about hurting Yuzu like that. They apologized whenever they met and spoiled him with presents and invitations to dinner.

 

Adam had an unpleasant encounter with his family. He released a public statement in which he finally made clear that he never wished for his brother to die, but he was his own person with his own life and they couldn’t force him to threaten his own life to lengthen the life of his brother. He explained the disease and that not even he himself could heal that. He just could lengthen the time his brother had. He called his family cruel to force his brother to live on just because they thought it would be a shame to lose his genius. It wasn’t like he could use it much bound to the hospital bed like he was on the opposite he had had a lot to share with the world. 

 

But still Adam didn’t quite know what to do with his life. After he had cleared up everything there were a lot of companies who wanted him but it just didn’t appealed to him. It was Yuzu who provided him with a way while he and Jake, now an open couple, were watching Yuzuru’s and Javier’s training.

 

„Adam please. My muscle hurt.“ Yuzu whined. Adam sighed and took Yuzuru’s leg in his lap and massaged it. „What am I your personal doctor and therapist?“ He asked faux mockingly. Yuzuru grinned. „You could be.“ Yuzuru simply stated. Adam stared at him. „Yeah right. How should that work out Yuzu? I doubt JSF would pay for me. I am not officially a doctor nor a therapist.“ Yuzuru smiled innocently. „Easy. I tell them you were the one who treated me the last season. I never skated clean that much they will agree.“ Javi joined them. „Besides Adam your smart enough to kidnap two people and hide that fact for months.“ Adam grimaced at that. They wouldn’t let that drop anytime soon. Still teasing him with that from time to time. 

 

„Just work for Yuzu and do the degree and the certificate later.“ Jake nodded at the Spaniard’s words and smiled as Adam looked at him betrayed. „Just think about it. You are officially declared a genius. You have degrees in Biology and Chemistry. And you studied two years in medicine. You pretty much are a doctor and therapist with incredible large knowledge of the body functions already.“ Adam eyed them sharply. „You planed that, didn’t you?“ „I don’t know what you mean.“ Yuzu said. „But I am serious. Your treatments are like magic. You’re the best I know for that job. And I guess Javi wouldn’t mind to get one of your wonderful massages from time to time too.“ Adam couldn’t believe them. He sighed. „Fine Fine. No one can get against your stubbornness. But you first talk to the JSF.“ He said. Yuzuru smiled sheepishly. „I did. They agreed if you will get your certificates.“ Adam laughed. „You are someone. But Yuzu…..you will listen to me or I will make sure none of my treatments will be so pleasant.“ Yuzu froze and pouted. „Fine. Guess it is the least I can do after going behind your back with asking the JSF.“ He agreed smiling. 

 

„By the way. Will they support you with openly declaring your relationship with Javi?“ Jake asked. „They didn’t like it but they can’t afford to loose me so they agreed. They are aware that many fans and people already think that we are a couple.“ Yuzuru explained. „Yes. We will declare it with announcing that we come back for the season.“ Javi said and kissed Yuzuru’s cheek. „Don’t drive Brian and Adam mad okay querido?“ He said warningly. Yuzu pouted and looked at Javi with puppy eyes. „Javiiii. You’re my boyfriend. You can’t just switch sides.“ He accused. Javi laughed. „I am always at your side. You will never get rid of me, but I have to protect you of yourself and my friends from nerve wrecking and headaches.“ They all laughed at that. They finally could look forward to a bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest. In the other version of this chapter Adam would had died with the man and it wouldn’t quite be so happy in the end.
> 
> Good that I want to write a sequel and ch aged my mind to let Adam live. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> I will try to update soon. XD


End file.
